La historia continua
by KattheStones
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la ultima batalla ¿Gokú realmente se fue? Nuevos enemigos amenazan la tierra. Nuevos amores seran rescatados desde el pasado. Nuevos guerreros Z nacen, la historia continua, Dragon Ball no ha terminado, una nueva hera.
1. Chapter 1

HOOOLAA:3 Aqui os traigo una nueva historia de amor, aventura y romande TxP y GxB. Pasen sus twitters, el mio (Arroba)TrululuDosPtos-. NO SE PERMITE CONTRABANDO DE HISTORIAS SIN PERMISO DEL AUTOR.

Bessooooos LissieKº-º.

Por cierto, leer abajo.

* * *

_"La vida te trae a quienes deben estar en tu camino, nadie llega por causas erróneas. Unos se quedan y otros se van; pero nadie esta ahí para nada" Katherina Román._

La mañana era calida, Pan se encontraba acostada en su cama, las cortinas dejaban entrar la luz que yacía en el cielo. Los pájaros cantaban como cada mañana en la montaña Paoz. Y los árboles bailaban con el compás del viento. Todo era tranquilo, Pan amaba vivir allí, con la armonía que se podía sentir desde que el sol decidía aparecer hasta que la luna lo suplantaba.

Tenia ganas de ir a la piscina, Bra su amiga la había invitado a almorzar en CC luego de la universidad.

Apenas era una chica que había cumplido los 20 el año pasado, estudiaba en la universidad privada Bright Luna (Luna Brillante), una universidad Latina muy famosa, la cede estaba en Venezuela pero habían querido ponerle el nombre en latino y no en español. Muy prestigiosa y era una universidad clínica, ella estaba estudiando medicina para llegar a ser una buena patologa**1*.**

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se metió en la tina y se relajo, todo olia a manzanas gracias al shampoo de su cabello.

- Pan hija, el desayuno esta listo.

De un salto tomo la toalla y se cepillo los dientes. Fue a su habitación y se puso algo de ropa, tanto tiempo de convivencia con Bra y Bulma que de cumpleaños le habían regalado todo un guardarropas nuevo, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba que pan se la pasara por la vida con jeans holgados y camisas dos tallas mas grandes.

Se coloco un vestido blanco con una camisa de Jeans y un cinturón**/a* **seguido de unas zapatillas marrones en combinación del cinturón. Se recogió su cabello en una cola alta y bajo a desayunar.

- Buenos días pequeña - comento su padre besándola en la frente y siguiendo su lectura en el periódico - ¿Como dormiste?

- Bien, aun que ya quisiera terminar los examines.

- Concéntrate mas en pasarlos con una buena nota, hija. Luego podrás descansar, es tu ultimo semestre para graduarte.

Pan sonrió al pensar en ello, ya queria graduarse, debido a sus excelentes calificaciones y rendimiento Bulma le había ofrecido un empleo en CC, con el pasar de los años no solo creaban maquinaria para transporte o para robots, ahora Bulma habia ampliado mucho mas sus conocimientos y con la ayuda de Goten habían echo varias divisiones o categorías, entre ellas estaba el mejor bufete de abogados, la categoría de creación de equipos para medicina, equipos para la ciencia, entre otros.

La chica de cabellos negros beso y abrazo a sus padres antes de irse por la puerta a la universidad. Su tio Goten la esperaba para llevarla, ya que quedaba cerca de CC.

- ¿Como dormiste sobrinita? - pregunto conduciendo el auto volador ultimo modelo rojo.

- Bien tío, hoy después de la universidad iré a casa de Bra, Bulma me invito a comer ¿Vienes?

- ¡Claro! asi tengo tiempo de estar con Bra

- ¿Como te fue en tu charla con Vegeta?

- Pues pensé que me golpearía, me asusto un poco...

FLASHBACK.

_-ESCUCHAME BIEN, MOCOSO DE KAKAROTO. Si le tocas un solo cabello a Bra te quitare los sesos uno por uno y luego se lo dare de comer a la bola de pelos de Bulma - dijo refiriendose al perro._

_Goten trago en seco, tenia miedo por un lado por la ira de Vegeta, por el otro estaba muy confiado porque el jamas golpearia a Bra, nunca de los jamases._

ENDFLASHBACK.

Vegeta sabia bien que Goten jamás le haría daño a Bra, no necesitaba amenazarlo para saber que el la quería lo suficiente como para querer lo mejor hacia la princesa de los Saiya y su hija.

El hombre se deshizo de esos pensamientos, no eran dignos de un guerrero y siguió entrenando.

Pan llego a Bright Luna donde su novio la estaba esperando fuera del campus, se despidio de su tio Goten y salio corriendo a abrazarlo.

Goten odiaba a ese tio, no habia nada peor que el. Era tan seco con las demas personas y aveces le contestaba muy mal a Pan, Goten lo amenazo mas de una vez con hacerle algo pero este lo ignoraba y le gritaba a Pan. Solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerle su propia transformacion en el rostro.

Pan abrazo a Daniel _(N/A: Nombre Daniel, no se pronuncia DANÍEL, si no en ingles como DÁNIEL)_ y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Goten estaba en su oficina, era el administrador de toda CC, Bulma estaba como presidenta de la corporación desde que Trunks la dejo para irse a estados Unidos.

Habían echo una pequeña cede de la compañía allá, por lo que Bulma se iba a ir, Trunks sabia muy bien que su padre no se iría y que no dejaría a Bulma irse, por lo que decidió irse el hace cuatro años. Sus problemas personales/amorosos también habían influido en su dedición de dejar Satán City.

Trunks se había enamorado de Pan, Pan le confeso sus sentimientos a Trunks, entonces el entendió que aquello no había podido ser y aprovecho la oportunidad de irse, usando como excusa que tendría que suplir a su madre en la cede de CC en estados unidos, era la excusa perfecta para irse y alejarse de Pan. Ahora el tenia 32 años y Pan 20, ella se le había declarado al tener tan solo los 16. El la amaba, pero ella era muy joven y tenia mucho por vivir. Desde ese entonces no había tenido una relación seria, puras chicas de algunos días o pocas semanas, a veces solo de noches.

Pan tenia unos meses con Daniel, ya toda su familia lo conocía, su padre lo odiaba demasiado, Videl lo trataba mal ya que el trataba mal a su hija. Bulma era muy odiosa con el, Goten no lo trataba, Vegeta era Vegeta y Bra hacia el intento aun que no era su persona favorita.

En CC sonó el teléfono, contesto la secretaria.

- Buenos dias, Corporacion Capsula ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

- Hola Shanon, es Trunks, comuníqueme con la Doc. Bulma.

- Enseguida Señor Brief.

Luego de que Shanon le comunicara a Bulma que su hijo deseaba hablarle siguio con sus cosas, ella no sabia quien era Trunks, bueno si. Pero jamas le habia visto, se comentaba que era uno de los hombres mas sexys famosos. Y que su tonificado cuerpo no tenia comparacion.

Se escucho un grito de felicidad en CC. Trunks volveria a Japón.

* * *

Gente:3. El 1* Significa que es una palabra que muchos desconocen por lo que pondre SIEMPRE abajo su significado.

el /a* y lo demas significa imagenes cuyo links sera encontrado en mi pefil.

1*PATOLOGIA: La **patología** es la rama de la medicina encargada del estudio de las enfermedades en los humanos. De forma más específica, esta disciplina se encarga del estudio de los cambios estructurales bioquímicos y funcionales que subyacen a la enfermedad en células, tejidos y órganos. La patología utiliza herramientas moleculares,microbiológicas, inmunológicas y morfológicas para tratar de explicar la etiología y manifestaciones clínicas (signoy síntoma) que presentan los pacientes, al tiempo que propone bases racionales para el tratamiento y profilaxis. Suele considerarse como el enlace entre las ciencias básicas y las ciencias clínicas. -(SACADO DE WIKI)

El /a* Es la ropa de pan, tambien encontrareis en mi perfil el /b* de este mismo capitulo que significara como me imagino a pan adolescente. Ustedes pueden imaginarla como quieran, besos.


	2. Preparativos de una fiesta y sorpresas

HOLITAAAS:3. Aqui vengo con el 2do cap de La historia continua. GRACIAS por El favorito **dbzangie4ever, **y por los review. Aunque son poquitos me motivaron demaciado(: **dbzangie4ever, gaby2012** y** NebilimK. **Aun que la historia nueva y apenas lleva dos capitulos tengo en mi cabeza adelantadas MUUUCHAS cosas. Dado a que me han mandado reviews he actualizado prontito(: Les conteste a todos, espero que lo hayan leido*-*. LOSAMO, nos estamos leyendo.

**NO PERMITO ROBO DE MIS HISTORIAS.**

Leer abajo

Besituus. _Katherina._

* * *

_En CC sonó el teléfono, contesto la secretaria._

_- Buenos dias, Corporacion Capsula ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?_

_- Hola Shanon, es Trunks, comuníqueme con la Doc. Bulma._

_- Enseguida Señor Brief._

_Luego de que Shanon le comunicara a Bulma que su hijo deseaba hablarle siguió con sus cosas, ella no sabia quien era Trunks, bueno si. Pero jamás le había visto, se comentaba que era uno de los hombres mas sexys famosos. Y que su tonificado cuerpo no tenia comparación._

_Se escucho un grito de felicidad en CC. Trunks volvería a Japón._

- Si madre, puedo manejar la empresa desde aquí. Cuando se presente algún inconveniente podemos volver. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, todo lo que hacia para poder hacer crecer esta cede no funcionara, hay que dejarla crecer con el tiempo. Es lo mejor, además; allá esta el cerebro de la organización, será mejor manejarlo todo desde allá.

- ¿A quien dejaras a cargo Trunks? - pregunto preocupada, aun así con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Un socio llamado Andrés; es joven, tal vez de unos 24 años mas o menos. Aprendió muy rápido y ha sido mi mano derecha durante mi estadía aquí, el sabrá llevar esta cede y me mantendrá comunicado.

- ¿Cuando vendras hijo?

- Esta noche saldra mi avion madre, mañana estare alla. Me quedare en casa el menor tiempo posible y luego comprare un apartamento, madre. No deseo molestar.

- ¡Hijo!, esta siempre será tu casa. Quédate el tiempo necesario, llega; cálmate. Tomate unas pequeñas vacaciones, Bra ha estado ayudándome y cuando se gradué podrán llevar la misma responsabilidad como presidentes los dos. Nosotras nos encargamos, además tenemos la ayuda de Goten y de Gohan. Tu has trabajado muy duro estos últimos años y necesitas estar bien para cuando yo decida dejar Corporación Capsula en sus manos y dedicarme solamente a los inventos.

- Gracias madre, pero de todas maneras sabes que estoy ahí para cualquier inconveniente.

Al acabar la clase Pan se despidió de Daniel y se fue con Bra a la mansión. Ambas se sentaron a ver televisión esperando a que Bulma y Goten llegaran del trabajo.

- Pan, ¿que sientes realmente por Daniel? - pregunto la princesa apagando la televisión de pronto.

- Oye, realmente estaba interesante...-contesto refiriéndose a la tv.

Su amiga la vio con cara de pocos amigos y frunció el seño.

- Pan...

Pan sabia que lo que Bra deseaba era que le dijera que no, ella quería que su mejor amiga estuviera con su hermano, aun que era conciente de que este había rechazado a Pan y se avía ido al extranjero.

- Es un gran chico y es muy guapo...- fue lo único que llego a decir.

Si, el era muy guapo, y también a veces podía llegar a se simpático, pero ahora Pan se preguntaba ¿cual era la verdadera razón por la que estaban juntos?

- ¿No te gusta verdad? - pregunto su amiga, un así sonó mas como si lo afirmara.

Pan se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que responder a eso y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de refresco.

Luego de que Bulma y Goten llegaran con varias cajas de pizza de diferentes tipos se sentaron en la mesa junto con Vegeta y empezaron a comer; muy animada mente Bulma se paro y carraspeo sonoramente para que le prestaran atención.

- Chicos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

- ¿Que paso mamá? ¿Tendré un hermanito?

La cara de Vegeta no tuvo precio, sintió susto por lo que había dicho su hija, no tenia nada de malo con tener otro bebe con Bulma pero habia resultado agotador.

- Mujer, habla ya.

- Trunks vine mañana a vivir de nuevo aquí.

Pan se atraganto, Bra empezó a dar saltitos pequeños en la silla, Bulma se sentó contenta, Goten se emociono y Vegeta solo hizo un sonido de complacencia para luego volver a la comida.

Ahora la chica de cabellos negros no podía hacer nada mas que pensar en que Trunks volvería.

Nuevos sentimientos...

Felicidad, Miedo y emoción era lo que sentía la menor de los Son. Quería verlo, estaba emocionada y contenta por eso, pero tenia miedo de sentir algo por el, miedo a que el la rechazara, miedo a que se burlara. Tenia miedo de estar cerca de Trunks.

- Mañana en la noche haré una fiesta, es Sábado por lo que nadie trabajara. Y nada de pantalón - dijo mirando amorosamente a Pan -, tienes que venir en vestido cariño.

- De acuerdo, Bulma - dijo sonriendo.

Luego de comer Bra tomo a Pan y se fueron al centro comercial a comprar ropa. Bran se probo varios vestidos**/a*,** probándose uno morado, uno verde, uno azul y se decidió por uno rojo.

Pan no quería nada ostentoso por lo que se probo solo vestidos cortos. A veces le costaba algo bailar y no quería tropezarse con el largo del vestido. Bra dejo que ella escogiera sola, ella había dejado de ser la chica que no le gustaba comprar ropas y mucho menos vestidos. Era mas abierta.

Trunks.

Si algo tenia Bra en mente era escoger el vestido mas sexy que había en la tienda para sacarle los ojos a su hermano mayor. ¿Quien mejor que Bra Briefs para hacer ver a una persona sexy y no parecer prostituta mal pagada? Solo había una respuesta. NADIE.

Bra dejo que Pan escogiera los vestidos que se llevaria al probador y una vez que estuvo dentro de el la princesa se puso a buscar.

La chica se probo unos cuantos vestidos pero ninguno le hizo justicia a su silueta según Bra, uno verde que parecía tipo cóctel algo largo y con movimiento, no se le veían las caderas ni la cintura. Uno rosado que tenia el mismo problema que el anterior, además la hacia ver como una niña. Y uno rojo con el que se veía gorda**/b***.

- Toma, pruébate estos.

Pan al ver los vestidos se sonrojo.

- ¿No es demasiado, Bra?

- Pruébatelos por favor, si no te gustan puedes ponerte uno de los que te probaste antes.

Pan asintió y entro al probador con los vestidos.

Primero salio con uno azul con un escote en V en los senos, no los dejaba a la vista, lo que era bueno y tenia mucho movimiento; Pan se veía hermosa en ese vestido por lo que Bra decidió que se lo compraría pero no seria el que se pondría hoy.

Luego salio del vestidor con uno dorado muy corto, a ninguna de las dos les gusto. Se veía mejor guindado que puesto y si se le veía feo a Pan tal vez se le vería feo a cualquiera. Las dos Sayayins tenían un cuerpo de modelos y muy envidiable. Tal vez incluso ni las modelos lo poseían.

Escogieron uno Blanco pegado a su figura y corto, tenia una pequeña tira que salía del seno hasta pasar por su hombro**/c***.

Luego de comprar los vestidos fueron a Miga's a pedir unos swanduichs. Bra estaba emocionada por que Goten la viera en su vestido rojo. Hace poco que salían y ella quería verse bien para el, quería que la encontrara sexy.

Después fueron a una de las tiendas de calzado mas caras en la ciudad. Pan compro unos tacones dorados y los accesorios a la par. Y Bra unos Plateados. Al terminar las compras ambas se montaron en el auto de Pan y salieron a casa de Bra.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy Pan?

Esta sintió un ligero susto ¿Vería a Trunks desde que llegaba hasta quien sabe que hora de la madrugada?

No pudo resistirse a los ojos de perrito de su amiga y acepto con un asentimiento.

- Llamare a mis padres para avisarles.

- Y sabes donde esta el teléfono.

Pan marco el numero de su casa y fue atendida por Videl.

- Mama hoy me quedare que casa de Bra para arreglarnos para la fiesta.

- Claro princesa, Bulma ya nos dijo que Trunks vendría ¿Como te sientes con eso?

Pan se tenso, ella le había contado a su madre que había pasado con Trunks. Lo que Pan no sabia era que su madre ya debía suponer las razones por las que el la rechazó. Trunks sin darse cuenta se había ganado el respeto de Videl. Y, aunque Gohan pensaba igual que Videl no le agradaba del todo la idea de que un chico de 32 años estuviera con su pequeña de 20, aun que ella ya era mayor de edad.

- Bien mamá. Nos vemos mañana los amo. Un saludo a papá. - dijo antes de trancar.

Bra había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Pan - la llamo sentada en el mesón de la cocina.

La aludida se sentó junto a ella mirando el granito negro de la cocina.

- ¿Que sientes por mi hermano?

Pan puso su mente en blanco, y decidió pensar con el corazón. Si, era lo mejor, ella era su mejor amiga y aun que también era la hermana de Trunks debía contarle, debía soltar lo que sentía dentro.

- Amor. - se limito a decir

Todo se quedo callado, no se podía escuchar nada mas que el silencio en la sala. Solo quedaba el ruido del aire integral de la casa y a los pocos minutos y timbre tocado por Goten.

Bra se paro, beso la coronilla de su mejor amiga y salio a la puerta a besar a su novio con pasión.

Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a jugar en sus bocas, luego de el fogoso beso se separaron, Goten se acerco a Bra y comento en su oreja;

- No tienes ni idea de como me hizo sentir eso.

Pan se paro de la cocina le sonrió a su tío y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se quedaba tanto en la casa de Bra que ya tenia su propio cuarto. Tristemente era el que se encontraba al lado de el de Trunks ya que los cuartos principales estaban arriba y los de huéspedes en el piso inferior. Estaba el de Bra y el de sus padres y al fondo del pasillo el de Trunks y el de Pan.

Abrió la cómoda donde tenia siempre algo de ropa y de pijamas y se puso una camiseta con un short. Se acostó bajo las sabanas y se entrego al sueño.

No sabia cuan cansada estaba hasta que abrió sus ojos. Solo se quedo mirando la pared preguntándose cuanto había dormido. Habían dos opciones.

UNO, o era muy temprano para que Bra la despertase como era de costumbre

DOS, era muy tarde y Bra vio que ella dormía tanto que decidió dejarla.

La segunda era la mas probable, volteo su cabeza y vio el reloj negro de lujo con las letras C.C. Se dio cuenta que eran las 2:14pm. Si, había dormido mucho. Se levanto de un salto como siempre y se dirigio al baño de la habitacion. Masajeo su cabello con el shampoo y le dedico un especial cuidado a todo su cuerpo. Luego de salir se unto algo de crema con olor a manzanas en el cuerpo y se vistió.

Se coloco una camisa blanca y unos jeans muy marcados y ajustados a sus piernas, unas zapatillas amarillas y un suéter a combinación.

Salio a la sala y escucho unas voces, era Bulma y Bra hablando con un hombre. No llego a reconocer las voces. Decidió ir a la cocina y prepararse una ensalada. Saco un tomate, lechuga, palmitos, algo de maiz y queso en cubitos.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Bulma a la persona en la sala.

Pan comenzó a cortar los tomates en rodajas pensando en quien seria aquel hombre, tal vez una persona cercana a la empresa. Si, debía ser eso.

Pensando en sus cosas mientras picaba tomate sintió que las voces y unos pasos se acercaban, venían a comer.

_Hoy citare a Daniel en la plaza. Debo terminarle, no es justo para el estar con alguien que no lo amaba y no era justo para ella misma no permitirse encontrar a quien amar por estar con la persona equivocada._

- Querida, pensé que nunca despertarías - dijo Bulma besando la coronilla de Pan.

- Si Pan, estas muy floja. Ademas te dormiste muy temprano, aguafiestas.

Pan volteo sonriente a ver a Bra y contestarle, pero se choco con la mirada de alguien mas.

Trunks.

Sus corazones empezaron a latir como si estuvieran desembocados, los ojos de Pan se humedecieron, quito la vista de el y miro a Bra.

Bulma y Bra se dieron cuenta de eso. Ambas sonrieron.

- Pues no era yo quien estaba con su novio anoche haciendo cochinadas - contesto sonriente.

- Pan...- susurro Trunks aun sin quitarle la vista de ensima.

¿Esa era Pan? O su madre y su hermana le estaban jugando una mala broma. ¿Su pan? Ahora su Pan ya era toda una mujer. Era alta como una modelo aun que sin llegar a ser mas alta que el, su cuerpo delgado y bien trabajado demostraba su entrenamiento continuo, sus senos eran un tanto pequeños y rendondos, sus caderas eran algo anchas pero no mucho, cosa que lo compensaba su pequeña cintura, su trasero era redondo y levantado. Sus piernas delgadas y largas, sus muslos duros tenían la cantidad de grasa perfecta...

- Hola Trunks, ¿que tal el viaje? - preguntó Pan mirando al suelo.

Bulma y Bra se dieron cuenta que Pan estaba siendo deborada por la mirada de Trunks. Ambas los dejaron solos, Bra fue a bañarse para comenzar a arreglarse, ya eran las 3:40. Y Bulma fue al laboratorio.

- Bien, agotador - contesto con la mejor sonrisa que pudo regalarle -, ¿que tal la universidad?

- Bien, me graduó el próximo mes.

- Genial ¿Que carrera estudias?

- Medicina especializada en Patología. Trabajare en Corporación Capsula en la sección de medicina, junto a mi padre.

- Genial

- Si.

Silencio incomodo...

Pan se volteo y siguió picando nerviosa.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si - se limito a contestar.

- Estoy haciendo ensalada. Y haré pollo a la plancha ¿Quieres?

- ¡Claro! ¿En que te ayudo?

- Condimenta el pollo.

- Vale.

Trunks saco el pollo de la nevera y se coloco al lado de Pan a condimentarlo mientras esta picaba lo que quedaba de verduras y las ponía en un cuenco.

Ganas de abrazarse y besarse era lo que sentían ambos, una atracción magnética inexplicable.

- ¿A que hora comienza la fiesta? - pregunto Trunks friendo el pollo.

- A las 6:30, lo mejor es que nos cambiemos luego de comer.

- Si.

Silencio.

Trunks suspiro.

Pan carraspeo.

Uno de los dos decidió hablar.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Pan.

A pan se le acelero el corazon mas de lo que ya estaba, si era posible.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Nosotros.

- Ah...

Silencio incomodo, de nuevo.

- Sobre lo que paso entes de yo irme.

- No hay nada de que hablar - contesto sirviendo el pollo en los platos y la ensalada.

- Si Pan.

- No.

Ambos se sentaron a comer.

Trunks hablaba, Pan con lagrimas en los ojos no lo escuchaba.

- ¿Me vas a escuchar?

- Habla.

- Te amo. Me gustas.

A Pan se le acelero el corazón, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su respiración se corto. Se sentía desfallecer.

- Pan vamos a arreglarnos - grito Bra desde arriba.

Pan se paro de la silla y miro a Trunks.

- No mientas, de esto hablamos después.

* * *

WAAAAA. Ame este capitulo :D TODOS los vestidos que se probaron estan en mi perfil ¿vale? solo que no les puse a todos el numero si no al final de las descripciones como pudieron ver. En el proximo capitulo podran ver El vestuario de todos. Espero poder actualizar hoy mismo si es posible, porque les juro que estoy tan enganchada en esta historia como ustedes. Dejen Reviews porfis:3. Nos leemos, un saludo!


	3. Fiesta y recuerdos

HOOOLA:3. Se que desean matarme y no les culpo u.u es que las clases me tienen mal, como sabran aqui en venezuela ha muerto el presidente y han suspendido mucho las clases y me han mandado muchisima tarea y trabajos, el proximo domingo son las elecciones y no tendre clases luego del dia martes por lo que tratare de actualizar todos los dias. Gracias por los Fav, y los reviews un besotooon:* _**LES RECOMIENDO QUE TENGAN DOS VENTANAS HABIERTAS PARA QUE CADA VEZ QUE SE DESCRIIBA UN VESTUARIO LO PUEDAN VER DE UNA VEZ.**_ Consejito..

NO SE PERMITE ROBO RE MIS HISTORIAS.

Pdta: Leer abajo, les tengo una sorpresa. Disculpen el cap corto. EL PROXIMO SERA LAARGO.

* * *

_- Tengo que hablar contigo, Pan._

_A pan se le acelero el corazon mas de lo que ya estaba, si era posible._

_- ¿Sobre que?_

_- Nosotros._

_- Ah..._

_Silencio incomodo, de nuevo._

_- Sobre lo que paso entes de yo irme._

_- No hay nada de que hablar - contesto sirviendo el pollo en los platos y la ensalada._

_- Si Pan._

_- No._

_Ambos se sentaron a comer._

_Trunks hablaba, Pan con lagrimas en los ojos no lo escuchaba._

_- ¿Me vas a escuchar?_

_- Habla._

_- Te amo. Me gustas._

_A Pan se le acelero el corazón, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su respiración se corto. Se sentía desfallecer._

_- Pan vamos a arreglarnos - grito Bra desde arriba._

_Pan se paro de la silla y miro a Trunks._

_- No mientas, de esto hablamos después._

Pan subio al cuarto de Bra y la vio saliendo de la ducha en una toalla.

- Ve a bañarte y te vistes, nos maquillamos juntas.

Pan asintió y camino a su cuarto.

¿Que había pasado allá abajo con Trunks hace unos minutos? ¿Era una especie de broma de mal gusto? ¿Realmente se le había declarado?

Pan pensaba en un montón de cosas mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo nuevamente, no se lo lavaría de nuevo por lo que salio, se coloco crema sin olor y algo de perfume.

Deslizo el Vestido blanco en su cuerpo**/a*** y se puso los tacones**/b*** y accesorios**/c***

Bra se coloco su vestido rojo que marcaba muy bien su silueta y unos tacones plateados con sus accesorios**/*d**. Su cabello azul resaltaba muy bien en contraste con el rojo. Pan entro al cuarto y cuando ambas se vieron casi lloran de la felicidad, estaban hermosas.

Bra se sentó en la silla de la peinadora mientras Pan planchaba su cabello ya de por si liso.

- ¿Como lo quieres? - pregunto

- Recogido con rulos

Pan enrulo en cabello de su mejor amiga con la plancha y lo recogió dejando la pollina afuera y unos mechones a los lados**/d***

Era turno de Pan.

- No te preguntare como lo quieres, deja a la maestra.

Ninguna de las dos se había visto en el espejo, solo les quedaba confiar en la otra. Y vaya que lo hacían.

Bra recogio el cabello de su amiga en una cola de caballo y enrulo el cabello.

Luego de eso Pan maquillo a Bra, pintando sus labios de rojo y haciendo resaltar sus cabellos y ojos azules**/e*.**

Pan tenia sus ojos dorados con la punta negra y sus labios naturales, su maquillaje era mas simple**/f*.**

Bulma toco la puerta y entró.

- WOOW, se ven hermosas chicas, bajen que los invitados va a llegar.

- Tu también estas hermosa mamá.

- Es cierto Bulma se te ve genial ese vestido negro**/g***, pobre Vegeta

Todas se echaron a reír.

- Bajen ustedes yo voy en un rato.

Ambas asintieron y bajaron.

Goten al ver a Bra sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, estaba hermosa, espectacular. La música sonaba y se acerco a ella, le tendió la mano y comenzaron a bailar.

El también estaba fabuloso con su traje azul**/h*** que marcaba todos sus músculos, Bra podría haber perdido su mirada en su novio si no fuera porque su padre los estaba vigilando.

Bra y Goten comenzaron a bailar a lo largo de la sala. Igual que otras parejas como Videl y Gohan cuyo vestido blanco parecía jugar con la cola del de Bra**/i*** o Krillin y Nº18. Marron bailaba con un vestido corto negro, con su pareja y novio Oob _(N/A; Yo se que muchos escritores escriben Ubb, y si puede que este bien pero yo me fijo en que al final de la Gt Goku dice que Oob es la reencarnación de Boo, y se escribe al revés, por lo que Boo al revés es Oob_, resaltando sus cabellos rubios**/j***

Pan bajo las escaleras, Trunsk estaba hablando animadamente con una de las empleadas de CC, ella le coqueteaba, el solo ignoraba sus intentos de seducción.

Se escucharon tacones bajando las escaleras.

Trunks volteo.

Tardo en reconocerla.

- Hermosa...-susurro para si mismo.

Camino hasta ella y le tendio su mano, Bulma y Bra la miraban, no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

En la pista de baile estaban las parejas; Maroon y Oob, Videl y Gohan, Bra y Goten.

Trunks y Pan.

¿Cuantas veces ella no había imaginado aquello? No sabia, había perdido la cuenta. No pudo evitar mirar sus ojos azules y perderse en ellos, la música los llevaba a su ritmo como si fuera el viento que los movía. Ella dio una vuelta y continuaron bailando.

_Estaba enamorada._

No sabia si eso era una pregunta o era una respuesta a todos sus sentimientos. ¿Y Daniel? ¿No se suponía amarlo a el también?; pensaba en el y sentía casi que lo engañaba. Pero ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, estaba bailando con su amigo ¿no?

_Pero también te estas dando cuenta de que lo amas._

No podía ser... Ella había enterrado sus sentimientos al punto que creía no sentir nada.

O eso creía.

Ella sonrió y la música se escucho mas fuerte. Si, estaba enamorada.

Bailaban como si fueran expertos aun que la verdad es que ninguno de los dos en su vida había bailado mas de un par de veces. Estaba claro el cuerpo de uno se amoldaba al otro. Ambos se preguntaron si sus labios también se amoldarían. Trunks se sonrojo ante aquel pensamiento.

La canción acabo.

Ambos en silencio caminaron a donde un robot servia las comidas. Ninguno decía nada, tenían miedo de arruinar el momento. Hasta que finalmente uno de los dos habló:

- Pensaste que mentía - dijo él.

- ¿Que mentías? - pregunto Pan con cara extrañada.

- Dije que te amo, Pan. No mentiría respecto a eso.

- ¿A mi y a cuantas mas les has dicho eso? - contraataco.

- A ninguna. Jamás diría algo como eso si no lo siento. Si Pan, podré ser muy mujeriego pero jamas he dicho te amo sin sentirlo.

- Ajá.

- Disculpe señorita ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo?

Pan se volteo y vio a un chico de cabellos rubios, algo robusto y con rasgos finos. Sonrió, por ahora no tendría que lidiar con Trunks.

Ambos bailaron al compás de la canción, Pan absorta en sus pensamientos y el hombre en su mirada perdida.

- ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó tratando de romper el silencio.

- Pan ¿Y tu? - respondio cortezmente.

- Scott.

- Bien.

- Si...

Al terminar la cancion, Pan se alejo al Jardin, eran las 9:30 de la noche. Sus padres se habian ido hace un rato; lo más probable es que ella se quedara a Dormir en casa de Bra. Ella era mayor de edad y no tenia porque pedir permiso.

Se sento en el cesped a mirar las estrellas. Poco a poco los invitados se comenzaron a ir y Bra se pregunto por su mejor amiga, la vio en el Jardin y fue con ella.

- ¿Que pasa pan?

- Nada.

- ¿Te quedas hoy verdad?

- Si no tienes problema...

Pan estaba muy seca, Bra no entendía porque y menos aun el causante de aquello.

- Muy bien Pan, si no me dices ahora que tienes te lo sacare a la fuerza.

- Trunks...

- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa con Trunks?

- Nada, Bra solo estaba pensando. Ire a dormir.

Pan se paro del suelo y se dirigió al baño. Se cepillo los dientes y se quito todo el maquillaje. Se coloco una camiseta Verde con un short blanco y salio del baño.

_Trunks._

Las lagrimas se apresuraron en salir de sus ojos y se acostó en la cama, para luego entregarse al sueño.

Hacia frió... Pan titiritaba y sus extremidades parecían cubos de hielo no aguantaba el frió que hacia.

Sintió unos calidos brazos en su cintura. Aquello la hizo llorar y no entendía porque.

- ¿T-Trunks? - pregunto volteando.

- Duerme pequeña.

Ella asintió y cerro los ojos.

¿Debería molestarle que Trunks, un hombre estuviera con ella y mas si tiene novio? no, no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo. Se abrazo hundió en el pecho de ella. ¿Porque su corazón latía desembocado por tal gesto? ¿Porque tenia ganas de abrazarlo y quedarse así por lo que restaba de la eternidad? Los días no eran suficientes... ¿Porque la urgencia de tenerlo cerca? ¿Porque?...

_¿Porque sentía que le amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo? _

Aquello había sido tan repentino. Su pronto descubrimiento la hizo sentir feliz, nerviosa, asustada...

No, no podía ser eso.

_¿Abuelito porque no estas aquí?_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. _Me dejaste sola cuando te necesitaba. Tomar desiciones sin ti es lo mas difícil por lo que me has echo pasar. No me siento segura sin ti abuelito..._

Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, noto que Trunks dormía y se quedo plácidamente dormida.

* * *

Holi(: Pues perdonad el cap tan corto de verdad lo siento es que la inspiracion para este capitulo estuvo algo muerta.. (ROPA EN MI PERFIL)-. Por cierto la sorpresa...

TATATATAAAAA.88)

_**TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES!**_


	4. Tradiciones

HOOOLAA:3 Quiero decirles que aqui viene un capitulo **CLAVE** entre Pan y Trunks y que fue basado (Un poco) en mi relación simplemente un poquito. Aqui es cuando comenzara el romance:33. Y Como les prometi **El torneo de las artes marciales.**

**NO SE PERMITE ROBO DE MIS HISTORIAS.**

Besoooos Katthy.

PDTA; LEER ABAJO.

* * *

_Hacia frió... Pan titiritaba y sus extremidades parecían cubos de hielo no aguantaba el frió que hacia._

_Sintió unos calidos brazos en su cintura. Aquello la hizo llorar y no entendía porque._

_- ¿T-Trunks? - pregunto volteando._

_- Duerme pequeña._

_Ella asintió y cerro los ojos._

_¿Debería molestarle que Trunks, un hombre estuviera con ella y mas si tiene novio? no, no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo. Se abrazo hundió en el pecho de ella. ¿Porque su corazón latía desembocado por tal gesto? ¿Porque tenia ganas de abrazarlo y quedarse así por lo que restaba de la eternidad? Los días no eran suficientes... ¿Porque la urgencia de tenerlo cerca? ¿Porque?..._

_¿Porque sentía que le amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo?_

_Aquello había sido tan repentino. Su pronto descubrimiento la hizo sentir feliz, nerviosa, asustada..._

_No, no podía ser eso._

_¿Abuelito porque no estas aquí?__se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.__Me dejaste sola cuando te necesitaba. Tomar desiciones sin ti es lo mas difícil por lo que me has echo pasar. No me siento segura sin ti abuelito..._

_Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, noto que Trunks dormía y se quedo plácidamente dormida._

El sol se apresuro a penetrar en la ventana traspasando las finas cortinas. Pan se despertó con el canto de los pájaros y noto que no podía revolverse de su cama como quisiera.

Noto que un brazo grueso rodeaba su cintura, miro su rostro y sus ojos probablemente se habrían salido de sus orbitas ¿Que hacia Trunks con ella en la cama?

Otro pensamiento paso rápidamente en su cabeza.

Bruscamente lo soltó y verifico si tenia ropa... Si. Menos mal, suspiro ¿Que hacia el hermano de su mejor amiga en su cuarto? se preguntaba con una gran incógnita. Entonces recordó todo lo de anoche y nuevamente unas cuantas lagrimas acariciaron sus mejillas rosadas.

Se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido y se fue al baño. Luego de una meticulosa limpieza por todo su cuerpo se miro en el espejo solo con la toalla puesta y se enfrento a un dilema; ¿Como salía de la habitación desnuda sin que Trunks la viera?. Se aferro aun mas a la toalla y de un solo y sonoro suspiro tomo el picaporte y se encontró con su habitación.

_El no estaba._

No supo si contentarse por ello o entristecerse ¿Realmente sentía algo por Trunks? Si.. mas importante ¿El de verdad sentía algo por ella?, Sinceramente no sabia si creer aquello.

Se puso un vestido negro**/a***, unas sandalias y se dejo su cabello suelto. Salio del cuarto luego de arreglar la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Todos estaban comiendo, hasta Trunks.

-Buenos días - saludo Bra y Bulma al Unísono.

Pan sonrió sin decir nada, se sentó y tomo algo de jugo para comenzar a comer.

- Anoche te dormiste muy temprano, Pan. ¿Te sentías bien? - pregunto Bulma sintiendo lo callada que estaba la joven Son

- Si, solo estaba cansada, últimamente la universidad me tiene muy ajetreada. Espero pronto terminar los exámenes y poder descansar.

Bulma asintió, recogió su plato y el de Vegeta que ya había terminado y los puso en el lavaplatos para luego irse a su laboratorio.

- Hoy iré al cine con Goten, ¿Quieren ir?

-Solo si Pan me acompaña, no estoy dispuesto a ser de su chaparon.

Todos se echaron a reír, menos Pan.

-Yo debo salir, no creo que pueda. Diviértanse.

Tomo su plato, lo limpio y se fue de CC volando.

Si sentía algo por Trunks lo mejor era terminar con Daniel y poder ordenar sus pensamientos, después de todo ella sabia muy bien que no amaba a Daniel, ni por asomo. Tampoco sabia con claridad que sentía por alguno de los dos.

_¿Y si estar con Daniel hacia que olvidara finalmente a Trunks?_

Esa también era una opción, aun que no quería hacerle daño a Daniel, quien había estado con ella durante tanto tiempo en sus felicidades y sus tristezas y aun que la gente lo viera como alguien misterioso y calculador, era muy caballeroso y tierno con ella. O eso pensaba.

Su familia no lo veía igual, lo veía como un hombre que no quería a Pan, o solo como un hombre que la quiera para "abrirle las piernas" y un que Gohan se abstenía de las ganas de golpearlo a petición de Videl, ganas no le faltaban.

Si, le haría bien estar con el.

Al llegar a su casa se sienta en el sillón y enciende la televisión a la espera de encontrar algo interesante.

-Hola pequeña - saludo su padre entrando a la habitación con unos cuantos libros -; pensé que vendrías mas tarde.

-Si, pues..-no supo que contestar.

Su padre leía unos cuantos libros de física que habían salido al mercado hace poco.

Pan al ver a su padre sonrió, siempre estaba leyendo. Consideraba a su padre como una de las personas mas objetivas e inteligentes que jamás había conocido. Así mismo pensaba de el como una persona que sabia que era lo mas correcto. Admiraba mucho a su padre.

Pan deseaba también saber que era lo mas correcto.

_"En otras noticias la próxima semana será el celebrado el torneo de las artes marciales. Costumbre que se ha perdido hace unos cuantos años, vuelve a aparecer. El campeón del mundo Mr. Santán afirmo que esta vez no participaría debido a su condición física. Ahora es un hombre de negocios, aun que sigue manteniéndose en forma."_

A Pan se le ilumino el rostro, la ultima vez que había participado en el torneo de las artes marciales fue cuando su abuelo Goku se había marchado para entrenar a Oob.

-¡PAPÁ! -grito Pan con la propia felicidad tallada en su rostro.

Gohan sabia que quería su hija, hace tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. Hace tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña ¿Cuando había sido eso? aun recordaba cuando el helado era lo único que quitaba su llanto justo como lo hacia su Padre Goku. Aun recordaba lo feliz que se ponía su niña cuando iba a entrenar con su abuelito. Aun recordaba cuando la sonrisa de los Son, muy propia de Gokú iluminaba el rostro de su única progenitora.

Recordó que su hija había dejado de sonreír así como lo hacia cuando su padre partió y cuando su mejor amigo Trunks se fue a Estados Unidos.

-¿Quieres participar en el torneo de las artes marciales no? -pregunto sonriendo.

Pan asintió.

-No quiero ir yo sola, participa tu también papá.

Gohan asintió y luego salio de la habitación dejando a Pan con la duda. Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de casa de Bulma.

-¿Hola? -pregunto del otro lado de la línea la mujer de cabellos azules.

-¡Hola Bulma! ¿Como estas? -pregunto con notoria felicidad en su rostro.

-Muy bien Gohan, ¿Como ha estado todo el tu casa?

-Todo genial Bulma, solo te llamaba para decirte que tu y tu familia vengan hoy a mi casa. Tengo algo que decirles.

-¡GOHAN! ¿Videl tendrá otro bebe? -grito con felicidad.

-¿Que? no! -respondió sonrojado, jamás se le había dado bien hablar de sexo-, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Bulma rió, ella quería a Gohan como si fuera otro hijo, ya que cuando Trunks estaba mas pequeño ellos a veces entrenaban juntos.

-Esta bien Gohan, estaremos en tu casa a las 7:15pm.

-Gracias Bulma... ¿Puedo pedirte otra cosa si no es mucha molestia? -pregunto algo apenado.

-Dime Gohan.

-¿Puedes avisarle a Krilin, Yamcha y a los demás?

-Claro Gohan, entonces nos vemos a esa hora en tu casa.

-Su Bulma, gracias eres la mejor.

Ambos trancaron.

_**En Mansión CC.**_

-Bebe, vamos a ver una película ¿Si? -pregunto Bra abrazando a Goten por la espalda, este estaba haciendo una ensalada para los dos.

-Como tu quieras princesa.

Bra sonrió y le dio un casto beso en el cuello.

Ambos tomaron un tazón con ensalada y un vaso con refresco para tirarse en el sofá de la sala a ver una película de acción.

Gohan comenzó a besar los labios de Bra...

Era ley, jamás terminaban de ver la película.

_**En casa Son-Satán**_

Pan se echo una ducha de agua caliente pensando en el torneo, ¿Pelearían todos los guerreros Z? ¿Y Bra finalmente se decidiría por pelear? Su mejor amiga siempre había querido pelear, y solo le había confesado ese echo a su mejor amiga, por miedo a que diría su sobre-protector padre y novio.

Al salir, se coloco unos jeans y una camisa verde**/b* **para luego bajar a ayudar a su madre a poner la mesa en el salón del comedor.

-Mamá..-llamo Pan

-¿Dime querida?

-¿Porque papá quiere invitar a los demás a la casa?

-Quiere proponer participar en las Artes Marciales, después de la ida del Señor Gokú las cosas han cambiado mucho, en efecto no es lo mismo nada sin el.

-¿Entonces todos participaremos en el torneo? -pregunto con la mirada iluminada.

-Tal vez, cariño.

-¿Tu participaras mamá?

-No hija, hace años que deje de pelear.

Pan asintió.

_**A la hora de la cena.**_

Todos estaban sentados, Trunks al lado de Pan y no la dejaba de mirar. Había algo en ella... Y no entendía que era por mas que la examinara.

-Bueno, quería decirles una cosa.

-Habla ya mocoso, tengo hambre -exigió Vegeta

-Se acerca el torneo de las artes marciales y Pan y yo vamos a participar. Nos preguntábamos si ustedes también querrían hacerlo.

Todos sonrieron recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Eso será genial, yo participare -Comentó Goten

-Yo también - dijo Vegeta con su voz grave.

-Participare - afirmo Trunks.

Todos comenzaron a charlar sobre como seria el combate y los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos.

- ¡YO TAMBIEN VOY A PARTICIPAR A COMO DE LUGAR! -se escucho una voz femenina en toda la habitación.

Todos se quedaron callados, sabían de quien se trataba.

_Bra._

Vegeta y Goten fruncieron el seño, por primera vez ambos estaba de acuerdo en lo mismo.

-No - dijeron al unísono

-¿Porque no? -grito molesta

-Las princesas no pelean -dijo Vegeta

-¿Y? No estamos en tu planeta papá! Estamos en la tierra. -declaro exaltada.

-Es peligroso para una niña -dijo Goten

-¡YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

-Si lo eres! -grito Vegeta

-Si Pan puede pelear yo también.

-Ella ha tenido entrenamiento. Tu no. -contesto Goten.

-¿Quien te asegura que jamás he entrenado? -Grito con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los demás en la habitación se habían ido al terminar su comida y se habían reunido en la sala para no escuchar aquel griterío, aun que fue imposible.

Vegeta se levanto de la silla y camino frente a su hija. La miro a los ojos y frunció el seño.

- No vas a pelear Bra, porque yo lo digo.

- ¡JA! Nadie me puede prohibir hacerlo -Dijo con la sonrisa estilo Vegeta.

Luego de retar a su padre lanzo una ultima mirada a su novio antes de irse en el auto.

Vegeta gruño y salio volando por la ventana camino a casa.

-Pues nos veremos el próximo sábado en el torneo -Dijo Krilin levantándose del mueble junto a Nº18.

Ambos salieron y se fueron en un auto encapsulado junto con Marron.

Pan salio al jardín mientras sus padres y Bulma hablaban, no tenia ganas de escuchar sobre su abuelito.

_¿Porque se había tenido que ir? ¿Porque?_ se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras veía la Luna.

-¿Que tienes pequeña? -pregunto una voz masculina muy conocida.

-Lo extraño Trunks, realmente lo extraño demasiado.

-No llores pequeña. Te prometo que el Señor Gokú volverá.

A Pan se le ilumino el rostro. Nadie le había dicho eso jamás. Aunque ella tenia las esperanzas que el volviera sabia que la gente le diría que nunca pasaría aquello. Menos Trunks.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claro Pan, para nosotros nada es imposible. El señor Gokú no se ira para siempre.

Ambos estaban sentados en la grama y Pan abrazo a Trunks.

- Te amo, pequeña.

Aquello le dolió. Ellos no podían estar juntos, nadie lo aceptaría. El estaba pasando por cosas diferentes a ella. Estaba en la edad donde se crea una familia y ella aun le faltaba mucho para aquello. El necesitaba a una mujer que estuviera pasando lo mismo que el.

Y ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su juventud.

-Lo nuestro no puede ser..

-¿Es por Daniel? -pregunto para sorpresa de la pelinegra.

¿Daniel? ¿Hace cuanto que no pensaba en el? Ella no debía pensar en otro hombre, eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

-Son muchas cosas Trunks. Yo ahora no te puedo dar lo que quieres, además tengo una relación.

-¿Y que? ¿Y si me amas porque no estas dispuesta a abandonar esa relación? Ese hombre es un idiota Pan, siempre te esta gritando, siempre tratándote mal. Tu necesitas un caballero. El es un estúpido que no te valora.

Eso la hizo explotar. El era el menos indicado para decir aquello, el la había rechazado, el la había dejado sola sin explicaciones y el de pronto llegaba diciendo que la amaba.

-¡Todos los hombres son unos estúpidos! ¡Empezando por ti!

El ego de Trunks y su orgullo no permitieron semejantes insultos, soltó el abrazo de Pan y sin mirarla se fue volando. ¿Como se atrevía aquella chiquilla a decirle de tal manera al príncipe de los Saiyayin? Eso no lo permitiría.

Llego a su casa y se adentro en su habitación para no salir por mucho tiempo

* * *

**Como les dije**, este es un capitulo clave en el desarrollo principal de la historia, solo les puedo adelantar que a partir de la pelea ellos notaran que no pueden estar separados (como les dije, esa parte esta basada en echos reales solo la pelea nada de que el chico se haya ido ni eso). **Los proximos capitulos estaran CARGADISIMOS DE EMOCIONES. AMOR, TRAICION, CELOS... EN FIN** muchisimaaaas cosas;3 Dejen Reviews, dependiendo de si los dejan o no subire mas rapido, ustedes saben es por la emocion de saber que a la gente le gusta. Un saludoo, nos leemos:*


	5. Verdades y elecciones

HOOOLAAA:33. Nuevo Capitulo(: Este capitulo lo ame mucho*-*. A partir del proximo capitulo comenzaran las practicas para el torneo, mas o menos en 2 capitulos sera el torneo donde les tendre una sorpresa.

**No se permiten robos de mis historias.**

Pdta; Leer abajo.

* * *

_- Te amo, pequeña._

_Aquello le dolió. Ellos no podían estar juntos, nadie lo aceptaría. El estaba pasando por cosas diferentes a ella. Estaba en la edad donde se crea una familia y ella aun le faltaba mucho para aquello. El necesitaba a una mujer que estuviera pasando lo mismo que el._

_Y ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su juventud._

_-Lo nuestro no puede ser.._

_-¿Es por Daniel? -pregunto para sorpresa de la pelinegra._

_¿Daniel? ¿Hace cuanto que no pensaba en el? Ella no debía pensar en otro hombre, eso estaba mal. Muy mal._

_-Son muchas cosas Trunks. Yo ahora no te puedo dar lo que quieres, además tengo una relación._

_-¿Y que? ¿Y si me amas porque no estas dispuesta a abandonar esa relación? Ese hombre es un idiota Pan, siempre te esta gritando, siempre tratándote mal. Tu necesitas un caballero. El es un estúpido que no te valora._

_Eso la hizo explotar. El era el menos indicado para decir aquello, el la había rechazado, el la había dejado sola sin explicaciones y el de pronto llegaba diciendo que la amaba._

_-¡Todos los hombres son unos estúpidos! ¡Empezando por ti!_

_El ego de Trunks y su orgullo no permitieron semejantes insultos, soltó el abrazo de Pan y sin mirarla se fue volando. ¿Como se atrevía aquella chiquilla a decirle de tal manera al príncipe de los Saiyayin? Eso no lo permitiría. _

_Llego a su casa y se adentro en su habitación para no salir por mucho tiempo_

Se despertó, se ducho y se puso algo de ropa**/*a**. Definitivamente no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Bajo las escaleras y se sirvió algo de cereal con leche, luego de comer abrazo a sus padres y salio volando a la universidad. No había dicho nada en todo el día y tampoco le provocaba decir nada.

Llego a la universidad para encontrarse con Valery, una de sus mejores amigas y con Bra.

Valery era pelirroja, a veces parecía actuar como otro chico, ya que tenia intereses parecidos aun que Pan respetaba eso. Siempre parecía querer hacer las cosas mejor que Pan e incluso a veces indirectamente la retaba. A Bra no le caía nada bien, pero debía arreglárselas. Ella era amiga de Pan

Pan no confiaba mucho en Valery, era muy confusa a veces parecía que quería ser como ella y a veces parecía actuar como su amiga.

-¿Como están las cosas con Daniel? -pregunto Bra una vez que Valery se fue a su clase.

-¿Te puedo ser sincera y no me juzgaras?

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, tu tienes tus problemas y yo los míos. Todos cometemos errores.

-Creo que ya no lo amo. O jamás lo hice.

-Okey, ¿Que paso con Trunks? -dijo adivinando todo

Pan se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que no podía esconderle nada a Bra.

Pan le había contado todo a y ella estaba al tanto que Pan había amado a su hermano. Pero no contaba con que volvería a sentir algo por el.

Pan se sonrojo y no dijo nada a la pregunta de su mejor amiga.

-Lo amas - afirmo

-Tal vez.

Bra sonrió.

-¿Que paso Pan?

Pan tomo aire y le contó absolutamente todo, desde que Trunks volvió y le dijo que la amaba hasta ayer cuando ella le dijo estúpido.

Bra suspiro, Pan siempre era muy impulsiva y no pensaba las cosas.

-¿Que piensas hacer? -pregunto su amiga mientras estas entraban en el aula.

-Pedirle disculpas.

-¿Y con Daniel?

-No lo se..-dijo nuevamente con un suspiro

Ambas se quedaron calladas dispuestas a no decir mas.

Pan no sabia que decirle a su mejor amiga. No sabia ni siquiera que hacer con su relación. A veces deseaba ser Bra y no tener tantos asuntos que pensar, o tantos sentimientos con los que tenia que lidiar.

Escucho la clase de ciencias, aun que no era su intención a veces su mente divagaba. Pensaba en cosas como que esta semana seria ajetreada porque debía estudiar y entrenar. No le permitía a su mente pensar en otras cosas.

Pero, mientras menos pensaba en ello peor se sentía.

Sabia que tenia que pensar toda esta situación pero aquel no era el mejor momento, siempre su mente se despejaba cuando entrenaba.

Al sonar el timbre ambas amigas salieron de la clase y se dirigieron al patio para descansar.

Las dos estaban sentadas en las gramas del jardín.

-Pan, sabes que no puedes posponer esto. -dijo.

-Pero no se que hacer.

-¿Que sientes cuando estas con Trunks?

Pan tomo una bocada de aire.

-Me pone nerviosa pero también me inspira seguridad. Cada vez que le miro siento que me perderé en sus ojos pero tampoco me importa a donde iré. Es difícil estar cerca de él sin sentir que no quiero abrazarle y el tiempo se me pasa cuando estamos juntos. Quiero estar con el a todas horas aun que decirlo es aceptarlo por eso ni lo habia pensado.

Bra sonrio por la confesión de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y que sientes cuando estas con Daniel?

Pan no supo que responder a eso. Si, le tenia mucho aprecio pero no lo amaba.

**Horas mas tarde..**

Luego de sonar el timbre de la salida ambas amigas se dirigieron al centro comercial a comprar ropa, Bra pensó que esa era la mejor manera para despojarse de todos los sentimientos. Además, ella aun estaba molesta con Goten.

-Necesito comprar ropa deportiva si quiero empezar a entrenar. ¿Que dices Pan? ¿Entrenamos juntas?

-Claro Bra, pero compra tu; yo no necesito nada.

-Ah no señorita, usted va a comprar o no pensaras pelear con un vestido...

Aquello callo a Pan, sinceramente no tenia nada que ponerse.

Entraron a una tienda donde todo lo que vendían tenia que ver con deportes y era de buena y resistente marca, necesitarían lo mas dudarero.

-Disculpen señoritas ¿En que las puedo ayudar? -pregunto el encargado

-Necesitamos ropa para hacer ejercicios fuertes, ropa resistente -dijo Bra mientras pan se acercaba a ver unos zapatos.

Mientras el encargado hablaba con Bra y hacia intentos fallidos de coqueteo, Pan miraba algunas prendas, se veia lo bastante resistentes...

-Hola, Pan -saludo una voz conocida detrás de ella

_Daniel._

¿Que hacia el allí?, Ella sabia que el era muy deportista pero generalmente no visitaba tiendas, le aburrían.

-Hola Daniel, ¿como estas?

-Bien ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto tratando de abrazarla cosa que Pan evadió, Bra se dio cuenta.

-Pues como sabrás se acerca el torneo de artes marciales y voy a competir junto con mi familia.

Pan empezaba a sentir incomoda la cercanía de Daniel, Bra se dio cuenta y se acerco para interrumpirlos a ambos, cosa que Pan agradeció con el alma.

-Daniel, ahora estamos muy ocupadas ¿Que te parece si vienes a mi casa después de las cuatro de la tarde?

Aquello Pan no lo agradeció. Para nada.

Daniel asintió para luego besar fogosamente los labios de Pan, esta se resistió pero el la tomo del mentón con su ancha mano obligándola a corresponderle.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? -preguntó molesta

-Ustedes tiene que hablar, Pan. No lo pospongas. No seas cobarde.

Aquello callo a Pan, su mejor amiga tenia razón no tenia porque posponer no que no se debía posponer.

Compraron unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa, tanto para ellas como para los chicos. Subieron todo al auto rojo de Bra y se fueron a Corporación Capsula Mansión. Ya eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde.

-Bra, ¿cuantas veces no te he dicho que si vas a salir avises? -grito Vegeta

-Papa, puedes sentir mi ki. Sabes que no me ha pasado nada

-¿Y? Yo soy tu padre y debo saber donde te encuentras mocosa.

Se fue a la cámara de gravedad a seguir entrenando esta vez con mas fuerza.

-¿Quieren comer? -pregunto Bulma entrando a la habitación.

-No mamá, ya comimos. Gracias.

Bulma siguió cocinando para Trunks cuando llegara.

-Pan, ¿que te parece si vamos a la piscina?

Pan asintió, hace tiempo que tenia ganas de refrescarse.

Cada una se fue a su habitación. Pan se puso un bañador verde y azul**/b* **y Bra uno negro con detalles**/c***. Ambas tomaron una toalla y se dirigieron a la Piscina.

Luego de darse un chapuzón ambas se dispusieron a tomar el son luciendo su figura. Aun que Pan tenia mejor figura que Bra por sus entrenamientos ambas eran igual de hermosas.

-Pan, necesitamos hablar -dijo Daniel acercándose por detrás y tomándola del brazo.

-¿A ti que te pasa? -pregunto esta sacándose el agarre de un solo movimiento.

Bra no dijo nada mas y se metió a la casa a observar la situación desde la sala, donde su madre también hacia lo mismo.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? -pregunto molesta.

-¡LO MISMO TE DIGO YO COÑO!-contesto fuera de sus cabales (como siempre)-, apareció un articulo en el periódico "La nieta de MR. Satán parece que ya no esta interesada en su novio" ¿Me puedes explicar que es eso?

Pan le arrebató el periódico a Daniel y comenzó a leer el articulo, hablaba de que ella ya no estaba interesada en el porque ya no se veían fotos subidas a su instagram o tweets dedicados a el entre otras cosas... Ya no se le veían juntos en la calle. Y otra parte insinuaba que la luchadora podría tener un nuevo enamorado.

-Todo esto es falso, Daniel. Pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Habla -dijo haciéndole un gesto altanero con la cabeza.

-No se como decirlo...

-¡Habla! -grito tomándola de los brazos.

-Lo nuestro se debe acabar...

Daniel soltó la presión que ejercía sobre ambos brazos de Pan, unos segundos después los tomo mas fuerte. Había que admitirlo era un humano con mucha fuerza y Pan tenia meses que no entrenaba.

-¿Me estas engañando verdad? ¿te gusta alguien mas? ¡Dime quien es!

Pan se sintió culpable si, le gustaba alguien mas. No hizo nada para sacarse el agarre de su ahora ex novio, la culpabilidad hacia que pensara que lo mejor que podía hacer por el era dejarla castigarle.

-Maldita seas Pan! ¿Como te atreves a hacer eso? ¡A mi nadie me termina! - dijo batuqueandola**/*1** una ultima vez. Esta cayó en el piso a causa de un charco de agua y se raspo la rodilla conjunto al codo.

Después de eso todo paso demasiado rápido.

Pan chilló al caer al piso, se escucharon unos gritos de Bra corriendo hacia Pan, la tomo en brazos algo que permitió su fuerza Saiya, la sentó cuidadosamente en una de las sillas para bronceado y miro a Daniel con furia. Se acerco a el cada vez mas hasta que el fue lanzado al otro lado del patio sin que ella lo tocara.

_Trunks_ dijo Pan para sí.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba el peli-lila convertido en Ssj 2, con el seño fruncido, cualquiera podría creer que se trataba de Vegeta. Se parecía mucho a su padre con aquella mirada fría y molesta.

* * *

Bueno he aqui el nuevo capitulo. No he actualizado tanto por falta de reviews :c Siento que a nadie le esta gustando mi historia y no me dan ganas de subir.

**/*1 Significa mover y/o sacudir a algo o alguien.**

En mi perfil esta la ropa.

Dejen reviews por lo que mas quieraaaan

**A todos los Venezolanos que me están leyendo hoy 14 de abril. Votemos por un futuro:33 Espero con ansias los resultados de las elecciones-.**

Nos leemos, besos. KatherinaDS.


	6. Beso Con Amor

Aqui os dejo un nuevo cap, perdonen por no actualizar, problemas personales :c

**No permito robo.**

Katherina

* * *

_-¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? -pregunto molesta._

_-¡LO MISMO TE DIGO YO COÑO!-contesto fuera de sus cabales (como siempre)-, apareció un articulo en el periódico "La nieta de MR. Satán parece que ya no esta interesada en su novio" ¿Me puedes explicar que es eso?_

_Pan le arrebató el periódico a Daniel y comenzó a leer el articulo, hablaba de que ella ya no estaba interesada en el porque ya no se veían fotos subidas a su instagram o tweets dedicados a el entre otras cosas... Ya no se le veían juntos en la calle. Y otra parte insinuaba que la luchadora podría tener un nuevo enamorado._

_-Todo esto es falso, Daniel. Pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar._

_-Habla -dijo haciéndole un gesto altanero con la cabeza._

_-No se como decirlo..._

_-¡Habla! -grito tomándola de los brazos._

_-Lo nuestro se debe acabar..._

_Daniel soltó la presión que ejercía sobre ambos brazos de Pan, unos segundos después los tomo mas fuerte. Había que admitirlo era un humano con mucha fuerza y Pan tenia meses que no entrenaba._

_-¿Me estas engañando verdad? ¿te gusta alguien mas? ¡Dime quien es!_

_Pan se sintió culpable si, le gustaba alguien mas. No hizo nada para sacarse el agarre de su ahora ex novio, la culpabilidad hacia que pensara que lo mejor que podía hacer por el era dejarla castigarle._

_-Maldita seas Pan! ¿Como te atreves a hacer eso? ¡A mi nadie me termina! - dijo batuqueandola__**/*1**__ una ultima vez. Esta cayó en el piso a causa de un charco de agua y se raspo la rodilla conjunto al codo._

_Después de eso todo paso demasiado rápido._

_Pan chilló al caer al piso, se escucharon unos gritos de Bra corriendo hacia Pan, la tomo en brazos algo que permitió su fuerza Saiya, la sentó cuidadosamente en una de las sillas para bronceado y miro a Daniel con furia. Se acerco a el cada vez mas hasta que el fue lanzado al otro lado del patio sin que ella lo tocara._

_Trunks dijo Pan para sí._

_Y en efecto, ahí estaba el peli-lila convertido en Ssj 2, con el seño fruncido, cualquiera podría creer que se trataba de Vegeta. Se parecía mucho a su padre con aquella mirada fría y molesta._

Tomo a Daniel del cuello y lo arrojo a la piscina, no podía controlar su ira. Voló hasta donde su rival se encontraba; volvió a tomarlo del cuello y en el aire comenzó a ahorcarlo poco a poco, la cabeza de este se ponía morada conforme pasaba el tiempo. Lo estaba matando.

De la nada una ráfaga de energía golpeo la espalda de Trunks haciendo que este soltara a Daniel y ambos cayendo a la piscina de nuevo. Todo había pasado tan rápido...

Ambos yacían inconcientes flotando. La tez del rostro de Daniel se había tornado colorada y su respiración agitada mostraba signos de dificultad para ejercer el acto tan vital.

Pan corrió, tomó a Trunks y lo coloco a las orillas de la piscina. Bra, con Daniel en sus brazos lo llevo al laboratorio de su madre para que esta le revisara.

Cuando todo pasó las lagrimas apresuraron a salir por las mejillas de la menor de los Son. Era el alivio del miedo que había ocupado su mente hace unos minutos atrás.

Pensaba que Daniel podría haberla matado si ella hubiera seguido sumergida en sus pensamientos dejando que este le lastimara, pensó que Trunks podría matar a su ex-novio. Pensó que Vegeta mataría a Trunks.

Aunque sabia que esto ultimo no pasaría; fue un pensamiento rápido y desesperante que paso por su cabeza.

Tomó a Trunks en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación. Lo recostó en su cama y lo arropo. Se sentó en un sillón y se dedico a verlo.

Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. Tenia una respiración acompasada y tranquila; su rostro no reflejaba ningún tipo de perturbaciones, incluso parecía feliz.

No sabia cuando se había levantado del mueble y había caminado hasta estar al lado de él. La cercanía hizo que la respiración de Pan se agitara, sin embargo no movía ni un solo cabello. No, no quería alejarse.

Trunks sintió un aire caliente y dulce inundar su rostro, le dolía un poco la espalda pero estaba seguro que se le quitaría en unos momentos. Se vio inundado de un olor exquisito que rezaba ser de manzanas con algo mas... Algo que no había olido en cualquier cosa pero así mismo, se le hacia tan familiar...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y espero a que su mirada se acostumbrara a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue unos ojos negros azabache y una tez blanca que hacia resaltar aquellas mejillas rosadas.

_Pan._

Sintió como la felicidad lo invadía mas a cada momento. Alzo los brazos con lentitud y la atrajo hacia el. Esta cayo en su pecho, pero no se quejó.

Ambos cerraron los ojos. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Abajo, Vegeta estaba comiendo, o bueno; devorando lo que Bulma le había preparado. Dios, como amaba a aquella mujer que se las arreglaba para soportar su carácter tan odioso y seco; el se había encargado de demostrarle cada noche como la amaba. Era una de sus pocas maneras de demostrárselo. El sabia que ella tenia muy en claro sus sentimientos, el sabia que ella lo amaba pero aun así, a veces le tocaba maldecir para si mismo porque su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba abrazarla en ocasiones espontáneas o comprarle flores. Aun que ella parecía estar bien con que él fuera así; Vegeta a veces sentía el miedo del abandono.

Entonces lo sintió.

El Ki de su hijo y de la mocosa de Kakarotto, parecían como si se elevaran, como si se quisieran hacer notar y al mismo tiempo no tenían la misma esencia que guardaban hace unos minutos. Estaba claro que significaba eso.

-Vaya, al fin. -dijo par si mismo dejando a Bulma desconcertada.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al mueble para encender la televisión. Mientras fingía verla se dedicaba a pensar sobre la situación de su hijo.

Vaya... Con que su hijo escogió como pareja a la nieta de Kakarotto. Probablemente ella era la que mejor le caía en la familia de su _enemigo_. Era digna de un príncipe aun que no poseía tales sangres. Era la única que se había mantenido entrenando a pesar que el mundo estaba en plena paz, claro después de él. Demostraba tener una increíble fuerza y portaba el nombre de saiyajean con orgullo.

El timbre sonó y la puerta fue inmediatamente atendida por uno de los robots-sirvientes en la mansión.

Goten paso con la mayor tranquilidad a la residencia, tenia un short y una camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo. Procuró no hacer mucho ruido y se dirigio a la habitación de su pequeña para sorprenderla, al encontrarse con que ella no estaba ahí, fue a su baño a ver si no estaba tomando una tina. No, no estaba en su habitación, salió y pudo ver a Vegeta saliendo de su cuarto. Lo miró y le saludó con un gesto.

-Si buscas a Bra, esta en el laboratorio con Bulma y el enano del novio de la otra chiquilla.

Se había acostumbrado a la manera de hablar de Vegeta y sabia perfectamente a que se refería. Camino al laboratorio de la madre de su novia para encontrarse con Daniel conectados a unos cables que mostraban sus signos vitales.

Todo eso mientras Pan y Trunks se acercaban cada vez mas. El aliento de Pan era delicioso y dulce para Trunks, podía sentir como todo el peso de ella se acoplaba a su cuerpo, mientras lo relajaba. Se corto su respiración.

_Era el momento que ambos habían esperado._

Su labios rozaron haciendo que una corriente eléctrica despertara cada milímetro de su ser.

_Como si una atracción magnética cubriera el cuerpo de amos atrayéndolos..._

Ambos se sentaron en la cama sin despegar su cercanía. El tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

_Como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos. Si, Era eso._

Ella enredo sus dedos en su liso y morado cabello.

_Sus fuerzas comenzaban a ser una sola._

Atrajo para si la cara de la chica y la beso con ternura pero con pasión.

_Entonces supieron por el resto de sus vidas que nada los separaría._

La puerta se abrió asustando a ambos. Apareció Bra y Goten con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Vamos a entrenar.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entre los dos segundos antes.

Todos salieron al patio de CC y se sentaron. Bra tenia un pantalón gris y una camiseta negra.

-Voy a cambiarme y entrenamos ¿Si? -dijo Pan.

Camino a la casa seguida de Trunks, este ultimo también se pondría ropas cómodas.

Pan rápidamente se puso un short verde y una camiseta negra de ejercicio.

El se veía tan hermoso con ese mono gris y sin camisa.

No pudo evitar quitarle la mirada de encima, eran tan perfectos sus músculos, el bronceado de su pecho... Si tan solo no tuviera ropa de la cintura para abajo... Seria perfecto.

Ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y sacudió la cabeza para mostrar su ruboración.

Trunks sonrió al ver como esta lo miraba.

-No seas pervertida, Pan. -exclamó el.

Esta se sonrojó aun mas y miró al suelo.

Trunks no pudo evitar las ganas de ver su tonificado cuerpo, sus senos estaban levantados, el perfecto abdomen era plano y tenia rastros de su entrenamiento sin parecer exagerado, las piernas se veían duras y suaves. Dios, como le gustaría poder quitarle todas esas prendas que interrumpían su vista.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba el mismo sacudió la cabeza.

La tomó de la mano y fueron al patio donde Bra y Goten estaban calentando. El lanzaba patadas al aire mientras ella se estiraba las piernas... Quien creería que su hermana podría ser tan flexible.

-Bueno, yo pelearé con Bra y Goten con Pan ¿Si?

-¡¿Que?!, ¡No!, tu no tienes paciencia, recuerda que yo soy nueva en esto de las peleas, eres muy bruto Trunks.

Pan se echó a reír.

-Bueno princesa si querías pelear con Goten no tenias que montar excusas. -comento Goten en merecerá persona.

Bra lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, aun que ya tenían un año siendo novios a ella aun le sonrojaban ciertas cosas. Como aquella situación.

Entonces comenzaron a pelear.

Bra le lanzaba patadas a Goten pero este la esquivaba, luego de cansarse comenzó a combinarlas con puñetazos e incluso con ataques con su codo. Ella sabia que no había nada que la hiciera sentir mejor que pelear. Goten hizo un movimiento rápido para quedar detrás de ella y proporcionarle un golpe en la espalda no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente como para estamparla contra el piso, la princesa gruño por lo bajo y se abalanzo a el como si de un verdadero enemigo, ahora comenzaban a pelear enserio.

Trunks y Pan eran un caso a parte.

El sabía que tenia que esforzarse si quería hacerle un mínimo daño, ya que la oponente que le había tocado era la mujer mas fuerte del planeta. Trunks le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago para luego aparecer por detrás y golpearle la espalda haciéndola caer, esta no se detuvo y cuando toco tierra espero a que el polvo obstruyera la vista de Trunks y con su rapidez golpeo su estómago y le lanzó una bola de energía cosa que este esquivo por suerte. Mas tarde los cuatro peleaban tan rápido que alzaban el polvo debajo de sus vuelos, podía divisarse como cada pareja de pelea se movía tan rápido que parecía como si se tele-transportaran de un lugar a otro para luego propinar un golpe.

Eran buenos luchadores. Trunks y Goten podían convertirse en Ssj3, así mismo Pan podía llegar al Ssj2 y Bra aun no se podía transformar, pero estaba muy cerca.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo en uno de los patios traseros de CC mansión. Los guerreros jóvenes volaron rápidamente donde se escucho el efusivo sonido. Al llegar no podían ver nada, algo había chocado con el piso y no se podía ver por el polvo. Los gritos de Bulma reclamando el estado de su jardín se hicieron presentes.

-¿¡Cuantas veces les he tenido que decir que aquí no!? ¡Agg, un día de estos van a destruir la casa! ¡Lo digo enserio! -grito caminando hacia el lugar del estruendo.

Rápidamente Vegeta la tomó en brazos y la llevo donde estaban los chicos poniéndose delante de ella. El ki de sea lo que fuera que había caído en su jardín era muy alto. Era un ki Saiyajean.

Los demás también notaron aquello alarmándose.

Goten se puso delante de Bra y esta algo asustada lo tomo del brazo.

Trunks se apresuro a cubrir a Pan, cosa que esta no dejó.

-Mejor deja que te cuide yo a ti -dijo.

Trunks rió por tal comentario y se colocó delante de ella pero sin taparle la vista.

Se escuchó el sonido de una compuerta para luego ver una silueta alta y fuerte. Cuando vieron de quien se trataba no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

* * *

Okey, perdonen mi malhumor pero he tenido que escribir esta vaina tres veces por culpa del cagon internet-.- /Este cap es tan crucial como el anterior, comenzo el romance con ese maravilloso beso TxP y continua la historia con la aparicion de un personaje que no es nuevo, lo habeis visto otra saga.. No, no es malo xd. Nos leemos, bye. Seguidme en twitter ComoLaGalleta14 y en Intagram KatheRoman_ diganme que son de Fftion y los sigo de nuevo.


	7. Nota

_Hola, se que hace mucho que no publico y enserio -en parte lo lamento-. _

_No me gustan los escritores que dejan sus historias a medias, y no es que sea falta de imaginacion porque prácticamente tengo toda la historia echa en mi cabeza._

_Hay varias razones por las cuales no he podido publicar que enumeré para ustedes aqui mismo y asi podréis entender._

_1. Como saben yo soy escritora, no solo de Fanfics si no de libros propios y estoy escribiendo uno llamado entrelazados, por tal motivo he pasado mi tiempo sumada en ese libro que espero llevar a una editorial y publicar._

_2. Soy estudiante de Bachiller. He pasado a 9no o mejor llamado 3er año de bachillerato, asi que hace poco salí de clases y las ultimas semanas son bastante dificiles. Se que eso no justifica, porque pude publicar un fin de semana, pero mi instituto es bastante exigente y por ejemplo en clases de arte o artistica me mandaban a hacer un cuadro por cada tema que nos daban.. Entonces eso tambien disponia mi tiempo._

_3. En mi instituto se hace anualmente un festival de lectura donde van escritores y se muestran libros y se debaten, __a mi salón le toco hacer una obra de "El retrato de Dorian Gray", y a mi me toco hacer la adaptacion del libro a la obra._

_4. FALTA DE REVIEWS, aun que tenemos una gráfica que nos muestra donde y que cantidad de personas nos leen en total y por capitulos. No tenia ni idea si enserio me leian o no. Pense que era gente que entraba por curiosidad y listo. Aun que GRACIAS y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a aquellos que se molestaron en mandar reviews para escribirme si les gustaba o la historia tenia un fallo. Se los agradezco profundamente. Asi mismo hace poco lei un review de alguien que venia siguiendo mi historia desde hace tiempo pero no mandaba review alguno, hasta que por fin se decidió. Tu sabes quien eres y muchas gracias por eso, lo lei desde mi hotmail y me inspiro a seguir escribiendo porque tambien estuve un tiempo alejada de la escritura, incluso de mi novela._

_5. Tiempo con mi novio. El es músico y tiene otras responsabilidades a pesar que tenemos casi la misma edad. Por lo que cualquier tiempo que pudiese tomar con el, era maravilloso y no lo debia derrochar._

_6. Mi narrativa estaba algo floja porque hace tiempo no leia. Por eso, no escribia del todo bien lo que me ponia de malhumor y los reviews eran cortos._

_Bueno chicos ahora que en ese tiempo que no nos veíamos.. O bueno, leíamos. He leido 50 Sombras de Grey (los tres libros) y creanme mas alla del sexo es una linda historia, y la escritora E.L James nos desmuestra a partir del segundo libro que ya no se basa solo en el sexo, si no tambien en la historia como tal. Es un gran libro y ha mejorado, de nuevo, mi lexico para escribir._

_Tambien leí hush hush(toda la saga). Gran libro, de verdad aun que aun no consigo aprender a escribir el apellido de la escritora (jajaja) muy bueno tambien si os apetece leer sobre accion y angeles. Me enamore por completo de él._

_Tambien lei Oscuros, aun que no consegui leer toda la saga porque el lugar donde lo descargue venia mal el libro. Pero me he quedado con las ganas_

_Y ahora, estoy leyendo cazadores de sombras. Muy bueno tambien._

_Sin mas preambulos, me despido y pronto espero que este fin de semana mi proximo capitulo sea publicado. Quien desee comunicarse escribame aqui. O se pasea por mi twitter ComoLaGalleta14. Besos._

Katherina


	8. Mirai Trunks

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOLA, Katherina regreso! perdonen por no publicar, las razones estan en la nota anterior, ademas se me ha dañado la computadora y mi tio me la va a arreglar cuando llegue de Athenas. Este capitulo es genial y la ultima parte me vi tentada a seguir escribiendo. Tratare de publicar hoy, pero tal vez sea tarde. LOS AMO UN MUNDO, dejen reviews :C de no ser por ellos no habria vuelto a abrir .

**No ROBEN HISTORIAS DE NADIE.**

A leeer :3

Besos, KattheStones

* * *

_-Bueno princesa si querías pelear con Goten no tenias que montar excusas. -comento Goten en tercera* persona._

_Bra lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, aun que ya tenían un año siendo novios a ella aun le sonrojaban ciertas cosas. Como aquella situación._

_Entonces comenzaron a pelear._

_Bra le lanzaba patadas a Goten pero este la esquivaba, luego de cansarse comenzó a combinarlas con puñetazos e incluso con ataques con su codo. Ella sabia que no había nada que la hiciera sentir mejor que pelear. Goten hizo un movimiento rápido para quedar detrás de ella y proporcionarle un golpe en la espalda no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente como para estamparla contra el piso, la princesa gruño por lo bajo y se abalanzo a el como si de un verdadero enemigo, ahora comenzaban a pelear enserio._

_Trunks y Pan eran un caso a parte._

_El sabía que tenia que esforzarse si quería hacerle un mínimo daño, ya que la oponente que le había tocado era la mujer mas fuerte del planeta. Trunks le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago para luego aparecer por detrás y golpearle la espalda haciéndola caer, esta no se detuvo y cuando toco tierra espero a que el polvo obstruyera la vista de Trunks y con su rapidez golpeo su estómago y le lanzó una bola de energía cosa que este esquivo por suerte. Mas tarde los cuatro peleaban tan rápido que alzaban el polvo debajo de sus vuelos, podía divisarse como cada pareja de pelea se movía tan rápido que parecía como si se tele-transportaran de un lugar a otro para luego propinar un golpe._

_Eran buenos luchadores. Trunks y Goten podían convertirse en Ssj3, así mismo Pan podía llegar al Ssj2 y Bra aun no se podía transformar, pero estaba muy cerca._

_De pronto se oyó un estruendo en uno de los patios traseros de CC mansión. Los guerreros jóvenes volaron rápidamente donde se escucho el efusivo sonido. Al llegar no podían ver nada, algo había chocado con el piso y no se podía ver por el polvo. Los gritos de Bulma reclamando el estado de su jardín se hicieron presentes._

_-¿¡Cuantas veces les he tenido que decir que aquí no!? ¡Agg, un día de estos van a destruir la casa! ¡Lo digo enserio! -grito caminando hacia el lugar del estruendo._

_Rápidamente Vegeta la tomó en brazos y la llevo donde estaban los chicos poniéndose delante de ella. El ki de sea lo que fuera que había caído en su jardín era muy alto. Era un ki Saiyajean._

_Los demás también notaron aquello alarmándose._

_Goten se puso delante de Bra y esta algo asustada lo tomo del brazo._

_Trunks se apresuro a cubrir a Pan, cosa que esta no dejó._

_-Mejor deja que te cuide yo a ti -dijo._

_Trunks rió por tal comentario y se colocó delante de ella pero sin taparle la vista._

_Se escuchó el sonido de una compuerta para luego ver una silueta alta y fuerte. Cuando vieron de quien se trataba no pudieron evitar sorprenderse._

Mirai Trunks se abrio paso entre el polvo levantado que habia dejado su nave al caer. Entonces los miro a todos serio, su padre tenia el rostro mas dulcificado que antes aun que lo escondiera detras de su seño fruncido. Su madre parecia mucho mas vieja, pero seguia viendose bien, de echo a no ser por las arrugas en la comisura de sus labios diria que era la misma. Su contraparte era menos corpulento que el, pero seguia viendose igual que si mismo, a diferencia de su cabello que era corto como siempre lo habia llevado, pero el se lo dejo crecer. El se descuido despues de aquello...

Luego de saludar a su familia, se dirigieron a la casa, habia quedado sorprendido con Bra, siempre habia querido una hermanita a quien cuidar celosamente y ahora la tenia.

Aun que no podia dejar de mirar a ella.

_Pan era el vivido recuerdo de ella._

Pan tampoco podia dejar de mirarlo, no por razones lujuriosas, simplemente penso que tenia mucho que preguntarle una vez que se conocieran si el era novio de Mirai Pan. Si él habia tenido algo con su contraparte. Por mas que Pan creyera que la vida de ambos estaba entrelazada, aun que el la habia rechazado, queria tenerlo por seguro

Vegeta no dijo nada durante el almuerzo. Debia hablar con su hijo a solas.

-Dime Mirai, ¿Como estan las cosas en el futuro? -pregunto Bra.

-Bien. Todo ha sido muy tranquilo -mintió

-¿Entonces por que vienes mocoso? -dijo Vegeta-, ¿Vacaciones? -pregunto con ironia.

Trunks rio.

-Si, han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas. Sin embargo no es nada que podria terminar matandolos, simplemente es una pequeñez.

Aun que aquello no lo era, penso. Sabia que la vida de ella no era una pequeñez, debia remediarlo, debia hacerlo.  
Tenia que volverla a la vida.

Trunks noto como Mirai miraba a Pan y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño.

-El siguiente sábado sera el torneo de las artes marciales -comenzo-, ¿Te gustaria ir Mirai?

Sonrio.

-¡Claro! no tengo nadie con quien pelear.

Aquel comentario desiluciono a Pan. No tenian nada, tal vez ni se conocieran.

En la noche, Pan se coloco su pijama, le habia contado con entusiasmo a su padre sobre Mirai y este contento prometio visitarlo mañana.

Incomoda, y molesta, Pan prendio el aire acondicionado, hacia calor aquella noche.

-Joder, morire a este paso -comento para si misma.

Se quito la camisa dejando una camiseta y dejo su pantaleta negra.

Su telefono sonó.

Era Trunks. Nerviosa y levemente sonrojada atendio:

-Hey Trunks, ¿que tal?

-Hola pequeña -saludo-, necesito que hagas algo por mi.

Pan vacilo

-¿Que cosa?

-Abre la ventana -dijo antes de colgar.

¿Que debia esperar? ¿A Trunks en su ventana? ¿Un regalo?

Optando por la opcion mas segura, la ultima la abrio.

Error.

Era Trunks

* * *

Hoolliii, hey a que no se esperaban lo de Trunks? LOL, todos pensaban que era Goku xd jajaja desilucionados? Pues bien... Dejen reviews, ya empiezo a escribir el nuevo cap, tal vez sea lemon.


	9. Amor, deseo y lujuria

Yeeeeeei|o|; ya llegue de nuevo :D Gracias por su reviews. Que contestare al final de este cap. Y algunos reviews de capitulos anteriores que no conteste. Espero que les haya agradado el Cap anterior. **ATENCION, TIENE LEMON LEVE O PEQUEÑITO**, por ahora no es la gran cosa (POR AHORA), tampoco es tipo 50Sombras de Grey lol, pero es chiquito.

**NO ROBEN HISTORIAS SIN PERMISO, A NADIE.**

Disfruten, XOXOXOXO,_ KattheStones._

* * *

**_Amor,deseo y__ lujur__ia._**

_En la noche, Pan se coloco su pijama, le habia contado con entusiasmo a su padre sobre Mirai y este contento prometio visitarlo mañana._

_Incomoda, y molesta, Pan prendio el aire acondicionado, hacia calor aquella noche._

_-Joder, morire a este paso -comento para si misma._

_Se quito la camisa dejando una camiseta y dejo su pantaleta negra._

_Su telefono sonó._

_Era Trunks. Nerviosa y levemente sonrojada atendio:_

_-Hey Trunks, ¿que tal?_

_-Hola pequeña -saludo-, necesito que hagas algo por mi._

_Pan vacilo  
_

_-¿Que cosa?_

_-Abre la ventana -dijo antes de colgar._

_¿Que debia esperar? ¿A Trunks en su ventana? ¿Un regalo?_

_Optando por la opcion mas segura, la ultima la abrio._

_Error._

_Era Trunks_

Pan tenia buen cuerpo, eso lo sabia el muy bien. Habia pasado horas y tal vez noches imaginando como se veria debajo de toda esa ropa, y ahi la tenia, a tan solo dos prendas pequeñas de lo que habia imaginado.

Su pantaleta negra era de encaje, parecia una especie de broma, como si la usara solo para encadenarle a él en el infierno. Aun que eso no le molestaria si terminaba pecando por ella. En lo que fuese.

Trunks miro sus piernas bronceadas, afeitadas, de aspecto suave. Sus muslos tenian la musculatura perfecta. Sus curvas se veian perfectamente bien con aquella camisa pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, ¿Lo mejor? la camisa era color piel, casi podia terminar viendo sus pequeños senos redondos debajo de aquella prenda.

Pan no sabia si sentirse alagada por la mirada que el tenia o ofenderse.

Opto por tener el sentido comun.

-Trunks! -grito por lo bajo-, ¿Que haces aqui? -pregunto luego de ponerse su batYa de seda negra.

Él lejos de sentirse intimidado y apenado entro por la ventana.

-Tenemos una conversacion pendiente.

-¿Y no la podemos tener cuando este mas presentable?-pregunto con cierto tono ironico.

El se acerco a ella, luego de cerrar las cortinas, solo estaba la tenue luz de la lampara de mesa.

-Para mi, estas bien.

Pan sonrio, alejandose de él.

-Trunks, deberias ser algo mas serio.

El, percatando su nerviosismo decidio volver a tomar la compostura.

-Se nos da muy bien esto de ignorar el tema.

-¿Que tema?

-Te amo, Pan. Desde hace años, desde que eres una niña, desde que comenzaste a hacerte mujer. Desde que me di cuenta que me hacias falta y me senti morir en el avion cuando me aleje de ti, desde que me di cuenta que cuando te vi nuevamente algo me atrajo hacia ti, como un imán. Te amo desde que recuerdo.

-¡¿Entonces porque me rechazaste?! -pregunto ella, subiendo la voz.

-Porque tu eras una niña, tenias mucho por vivir, mucho por aprender, no queria que te ataras a mi.

Pan le entendio, era lo suficientemente empatica para ponerse en sus zapatos.

-No tienes idea cuanto sufri -sollozo esta sentandose en su cama, con aire derrotado.

-No tienes idea cuanto llore -dijo el.

-Te extrañe.

-Yo mas, Pan dijo sentandose al lado de ella, abrazandola y acariciando su cabello mientras esta se apoyaba en su hombro-. Llore como un niño en el avion y me pregunte si esto era amor o una enfermedad que me destruia, entonces cai en cuenta que jamas sentiria algo como aquello y reserve mis sentimientos para ti. Luego de aquello no he tocado a ninguna mujer, pasaba todas las noches soñando contigo, menos las noches en las que no podia soñar por lo mucho que te extrañaba.

Pan comenzo a llorar, sintiendo el peso de su perdida como jamas lo habia sentido. Como si se estubiese despidiendo.

-Oh dios Pan, -dijo el tomandola por el rostro, mirandola-, te extrañe tanto que aun lo hago.

-Estoy aqui -aseguro ella entre lagrimas.

Entonces, el las limpio con su pulgar, las mejillas de Pan ardian, encendidas por su ruborizacion. Sus ojos brillaban tal vez por las lagrimas, tal vez por el amor, tal vez por el _deseo._

Trunks jugo con los cabellos de ella y luego la beso sin vacilar.

Ambas lenguas jugaban, danzaban en sus bocas, ambos escondiendo su Ki lo mas bajo posible sentian como se entretegian. Pan mordio ferozmente los labios de Trunks dejandolo rojo e inchados y jamas se pudo aver visto mas sexy, con sus cabellos lilas alborotados y sus labios rojos, entreabiertos.

Trunks sento a Pan arriba de el, dejando que su ereccion rosara con la intimidad de ella, desendio de sus labios y mordio el lobulo de su oreja, Pan dejo escapar un leve gemido.

Las manos de ella quitaron rapidamente su camisa y la lanzo a alguna parte de la habitacion.

Trunks, imprecionado por su salvajismo decidio unirse tambien.

Mordio el cuello de ella, chupando su nuca y desendio, quitando su bata negra, metiendo sus manos por su espalda, debajo de la camisa. jugando con el brazier...

-Trunks...para-dijo en un gemido-aqui no.

Trunks paro, entendiendo aquello. Pan era virgen.

Le bajo de sus brazos, sentandola en la cama y abrio la ventana, dejando pasar el aire para que se le bajaran los humos.

-Luego -dijo ella-, que sea especial.

El tomo las manos de ella y las beso.

-Lo prometo -dijo el

-Lo prometo -dijo ella.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama de ella, sin decir nada. Mirando el techo, Trunks olia como lo mejor del mundo, a vainilla con coco.

El hacia cariños en su cabello y ella trazaba circulos con sus uñas en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Me quedo? -pregunto él.

Ella nego con la cabeza.

-No Trunks, no creo que sea buena idea, cuando le diga a mis padres

Trunks suspiro estruendosamente.

-Gohan me matara

-Es probable -contesto ella en una broma.

-¿Le parece gracioso señorita?

-Claro.

Entonces el comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

-Trunks para, para -dijo entre risas-, mi estomago.

-A mi me parece gracioso esto.

Luego de un rato de cosquillas el paró.

-Me voy preciosa, nos vemos mañana. Bra manda a decir que te invita a desayunar alla en casa.

Pan abrio los ojos como platos.

-¿Le dijiste?

-Me descubrio -se excuso el-, esta contenta de que haya venido.

-Yo tambien lo estoy -dijo ella abrazandolo.

-Hasta mañana, Pan

-Oye, ¿puedo quedarme tu camisa?

El la miro un rato, debajo de toda aquella seriedad no podia haber alguien mas tierno.

-Si hermosa.

La beso y se alejo por la ventana, volando.

Ella apago la luz y se acosto en la cama abrazando la camisa blanca de él, suave y con su olor.

* * *

Yeeeei, me puse algo romantica no? se me sale aveces xD si no les gusta podria cambiarlo, haganmelo saber

Como saben, suelo contestar sus Reviews por medio de PM, pero ahora lo hare por aqui.

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096:** Sisisisisiisi, espera unos dos o tres capitulos. Ya vendra. Besos, linda._

_**Souhatier: ** Me complace que te gustase, no vale no es raro es tierno :D. Besos amiga! _

_**gaby2012 :** Jajajajaja me alegra que te gustaran, oh no, daniel no ha dejado de molestar en esta historia. Lo conseguiras muy seguido, pero no es el unico que os fastidiara la vida. Pan merece tener algo de celos._


	10. Propuesta

Konichiwa(: Veo que os habeis visto bastante complacidas con los ultimos dos capitulos, muchisimas gracias :D, amo sus reviews, gracias por los favorites y los follows, me hacen el dia. Veo que ninguna ha dicho nada negativo respecto al pequeño Lemon, espero que no les moleste; por favor necesito saber si les agrada a mis lectores. Esta cap es romantico y triste. Aun que no se ve tan plasmados Pan y Trunks. Si no mas bien, Mirai, Bra y Goten (: Sin mas preambulos, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de La historia continua.

**NO ROBEN MIS HISTORIAS, NI LAS DE NADIE.**

Besos, _KattheStones._

* * *

_**La propuesta.**_

Las patadas de Mirai Trunks eran rápidas, casi tanto que ella apenas las podia esquivar, no siempre tenia el tiempo para poder entrenar, asi que estaba un poco fuera de forma. A diferencia de él, que parecia entrenar todos los dias, las venticuatro horas del dia.

Mirai Trunks era hermoso, su cabello era mas largo que el de Trunks y sus musculos estaban mas definidos, si aquello se pudiera lograr. Los biseps y triseps eran mas anchos y daba la imprecion de que podia participar en un concurso de fisico culturismo, sin embargo no llegaba a ser asqueroso ni desagradable, todo lo contrario.

Mientras lanzaba patadas y rafagas de ki, se vio a si misma en una posicion lo bastante incomoda como para dejarla pasar. Estaba mirando con otros ojos a alguien mas que no era Trunks, aun que no se sintio lo suficientemente cumpable, era como mirarlo a el, una version distinta de él.

Mirai notó como ella lo miraba noto sus ojos negros recorriendo su cuerpo sudado y en perfectas condiciones, entonces no lo pudo evitar.

Se acordo de ella, como si fuera su Pan quien lo mirara y no otra Pan. La imagino con el cabello un poco mas corto, y con los ojos mas grandes y profundos. Sin embargo esta no era su Pan, claro que no. Ambas habian pasado por futuros distintos, el amor de su vida habia tenido un camino distinto, mas doloroso. Y por mas que habia querido ponerle fin a su sufrimiento no lo habria querido asi. No de aquella manera tan sanguinaria como la mató.

-¿Mirai estas bien? -pregunto Pan, aun flotando en el aire.

Mirai la miro y de un segundo a otro cayo al piso, rindiendose, preguntandose porque habria vuelto si sabia que la encontraria a ella, el recuerdo de ella con la mirada perdida y sangre en la boca usurcaba su mente.

-¿Por que lloras? -pregunto Pan acercandose a él, pero este se aparto con los ojos abiertos y vacios como si ella fuera un fastasma.

-¿Mirai?

_No Trunks, no lo hagas. No debes hacer que te tema. Alejate._, se dijo a si mismo.

Retomo su compostura y elimino toda evidencia de sus lagrimas.

-Ire a bañarme, estoy cansado Pan.

-V-vale.

Sudada y con los cabellos pegados a su cuerpo se dirigio a la cocina para poder tomar algo de agua.

-Hola, cuñada -saludo Bra.

Pan suspiro, cansada, sabia que no habia nada que hacer con respecto a que su amiga le llamara de aquella manera. Sin embargo no estaba enfocada en aquello, penso en Mirai, pasando de largo hacia su habitación.

La cena se habia desarrollado con tranquilidad, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban en aquel enorme comedor, con distintos platillos sobre la mesa. Sin embargo Mirai jugaba con su comida, moviendo el trozo de carne cerca del puré de patatas y el pure de patatas luego cerca de la ensalada de remolacha*. Era la unica exepcion, todos comian con interes, en especial Vegeta quien parecia que su vida dependiese de aquello.

-¿Que tal la universidad, cielo? -pregunto Bulma con cariño a Pan.

-Oh, genial. Sin embargo he dejado de ir estos dias. Ya sabes, el entrenamiento.

La madre de Trunks sonrio.

-Quizás, deberias dejar de ir unas semanas a Corporacion Capsula. Has estado trabajando tanto ultimamente, Trunks -dijo-. Esto ayudara a que te relajes, podre encargarme de la empresa estos dias.

Vegeta sonrio, satisfecho.

-Bien, pero si el mocoso dejará de trabajar tendra que entrenar.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Bra de pronto-, entonces estaremos a la par. Goten y yo entrenaremos, Mirai con mi papá y Trunks con Pan.

Pan tosió.

-Pense que no entrenarias.

-Jamas dije que dejaria de hacerlo.

-Nisiquiera has empezado -comento Trunks.

Bra lo miro de mala gana.

-Entrenare, les guste o no. Asi que les sugiero que les vaya gustando la idea -esta ultima sonrio, al mejor estilo de su padre.

Pan miro su reloj con cierto aire de desinterés y se sorprendio de la hora,eran cercanamente las ocho y veinte de la noche. Estaba cansada, dolorida y por decirlo asi, molida*.

-Deberia irme a casa -empezo-, mi padre se preocupara.

-¿Te llevo? -se ofrecio rápidamente Trunks.

Mirai lo miro.

-No, puedo volar -le recordo ella.

Se despidio con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno (menos vegeta, claro) y se fué.

Volo sobre todos los edificios, lentamente, mirando a todas las personas que caminaban, con sus hijos, sus novios, padres, amigos... Tenian una vida tan normal, tan ajenos a todo lo que pasaba, tan ajenos a el mundo exterior, tan ajenos a esa especie que vivia entre ellos. Pero no los culpó, los humanos siempre habian visto lo unico que querian y les convenia ver, mas alla de aquello no. Se imaginó a si misma como una humana, llevando una vida normal y corriente, con unos padres normales y corrientes, con una fuerza debil. Imagino no haber sido rechazada cuando era adolescente, y se pregunto si ella tambien ignoraria la vida del mundo exterior, si creyera que existia una especie saiyajin.

Aun que no tuvo respuesta a aquello.

Saludo a su padre tranquilamente y a su madre, y sin más se fue a su cuarto y se ducho tranquilamente, se coloco su pijama que consistia en una camiseta y un pantalon de mono, salio del baño y observo su cuarto.

Se imagino a si misma con Trunks, besandolo, mimandolo en su cama. Con las luces apagadas y solo la luz de la luna. Sus manos viajaron instantaneamente a sus labios, recordando lo que ayer fue su beso. Suspiro.

Alto.

Su cuerpo se puso rigido y tenso ¿En que estaba pensando?, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sacudio su cabeza queriendo alejar aquellos pensamientos. Absurdamente imagino si algun momento Trunks pudiese leer sus pensamientos...¿Que diria? ¿Tambien se sonrojaria? Dudo que le molestara aquello, sin embargo la verguenza seguia ahi.

Ellos solo se habian besado y se habian declarado. Mas nada.

Abrio la ventana, recordando como habia entrado él a su habitacion el dia anterior. Tomo la camisa blanca de algodon que ahora le pertenecia, impregnada con su olor y la abrazo, acurrucandose en su cama. Esta era para una sola persona, sin embargo seguia siendo algo ancha, tanto que podrian entrar comodamete dos personas.

Se imagino a si misma, con Trunks abrazado a su cintura, sin camisa, sin pantalon; ¿Con boxer? tal vez ¿Y sin el?... Sus mejillas se prendieron en un fuego interno, ¿que le pasaba?

Y sintio su olor, mas penetrante que antes, no era su camisa era el. Que ahora, haciendo en parte su fantasia realidad, estaba acostado a su lado, abrazando su cintura y enterrando su cara en su nuca.

Ella tambien olia embriagantemente. A fresas, flores y tal vez algo de bosque. Olia natural, y al mismo tiempo jamas habia presenciado un olor de aquella manera.

-Trunks -susurro ella, volteandose.

Los ojos del aludido brillaban, como mil estrellas dentro de una misma.

-Pan-dijo el.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y sin mas, ambos se entregaron a los brazos del otro, y durmieron.

La mañana era calida, era domingo, el son se adentraba en la habitacion, jugueteando en sus cabellos azules.

Bra no pude evitar gemir de molestia. Ella queria seguir durmiendo.

De mala gana abrio sus ojos, y estos instintivamente encontraron a los mas hermosos del mundo. Los de goten, negros, profundos, oscuros, llenos de amor, pasion, deseo, lujuria.

Y mas amor.

Sonriente, miro su rostro. El sin inmutarse seguia mirandola, llevaba unos cuantos minutos observabandola, deleitandose con su belleza.

-Buenos dias, preciosa -saludo, besando la punta de su nariz.

No pudo evitar sonreir ante aquel gesto.

-Buenos dias, cielo.

Luego de un rato largo de silencio comodo, Goten finalmente hablo.

-Hice unas reservaciones en el restaurat _dans Paris_

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Enserio? -grito de emocion. Siempre habia querido ir, pero el estaba ocupado.

-Claro, princesa.

Bra lo beso, obligandolo a acostarse en la cama de ella nuevamente, donde se desarrollo su amor.

Mirai y Vegeta peleaban en la camara de gravedad.

Vegeta estaba totalmente consumido en el combate, a diferencia de su "hijo" quien estaba mas consentrado en sus pensamietos.

Suspirante, Vegeta paró.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa Trunks? -el se referia a su hijo con mas respeto, sabia que el no lo tenia. Tambien sabia que Mirai habia tenido una vida dificil, a diferencia de su hijo Trunks, quien habia tenido todo lo que siempre quiso. Haciendo que incluso se volviera mas mimado.

Trunks se sento en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Ya no aguantaba mas, el dolor de la perdida o habia perseguido desde hace meses. Nueve para ser exactos, y aun le seguia doliendo aquello.

-Yo la mate papá. La mate.-dijo al fin

Vegeta, sin saber a que se referia, se sento a su lado, con cierta lejania.

-Explicate-demando.

-Vinieron unos enemigos, del planeta Ichizo*.

Malditos, penso Vegeta para si.

-No eran fuertes, Papá. Sin embargo tenian un aliado poderoso. El parecia ser debil, parecia ser incluso hasta tierno a los ojos de una mujer. Los mate a todos, sin ayuda de nadie. Sin embargo Pan se habia visto encariñada con el sin desearlo.

_¿Pan?_

_Entonces lanze una gran bola de ki, tan potente, que era capaz de matar a cualquiera. Ya estaba cansado de no tener una vida plena, de escapar... Pan se atraveso, tan rapido que no lo pude notar. Un segundo estaba a mi lado y otro frente a él, protegiendolo. Antes que pudiera hacer nada, termine matandolos a los dos, cuando me di cuenta que su cuerpo yacia totalmente destrudo. Casi descuartizado, junto al de él. Jamas pude volverme a perdonar._

_Pense en quitarme la vida, mil veces. Pero eso seria escapar. Opte entonces por vivir, aprender a vivir sin ella. Castigarme con su recuerdo. A veces me llega su olor, y la siento tan cerca... La extraño tanto que apenas puedo decirte cuanto. Ella es y sera siempre mi vida, aun que entones esta vida no la merezco, era demasiado buena para mi y temrine matandola, acesinandola de la peor manera. Ella estaba segada, penso que yo me detendria. Y no lo hice._

La lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, llegando a su cuello sudado, confundiendose con las gotas del mismo sudor. Vegeta lo miraba afligido, aun que su rostro no se inmuto, se podia ver en su inconfundible mirada, pena, dolor, furia, mas dolor y finalmente empatia.

Orgulloso, coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo, era el mayor gesto que podia hacer.

-¿Cuando vendran? -preguntó.

-Luego del torneo de las artes marciales, dias despues.

Vegeta suspiro.

-Estaremos preparados.

Era de noche, retoco los ultimos detalles en su maquillaje y se observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

El vestido amarillo quemado resaltaba su esbelta figura, y sus cabellos azules estrategicamente recogidos en una alta cola de caballo.

Goten la habia venido a buscar en su coche y ambos se dirigieron al restaurat.

-Señor -dijo el camarero refiriendose a Goten-, señorita -luego miro a Bra-, yo sere su camarero esta noche.

-Bien, por favor traenos algo de vino -comento Goten.

Enseguida.

La noche habia sido romantica, Bra y Goten hablaban, coqueteaban, jugaban con las manos del otro...

Luego llego el postre. Goten pidio un brazo gitano y ella una marquesa.

No era una marquesa comun.

Estaba exquisita, deliciosamente rica.

Segundo bocado, impecable.

Tercero..

Tosio de la impresion.

Goten tomo entre sus anchas manos aquello que se asomaba por la torta, lo limpio con una servilleta y se arrodillo.

-Te amo, te he amado desde que tengo uso de razon. Desde que se que es amar...

Apenas podia escucharle, las lagrimas recorrian por sus mejillas.

-..Casate conmigo.

* * *

Aiiins, se que esta algo corta pero es que quiero que esteis pendiente para el proximo cap, sera mas largo y dira en el TOOOODO lo que paso esta noche, sin detalles.

Por cierto, he abierto un Tumblr, donde expresare todos los avances de mis historaias y si quereis seguirme como escritora, siganme ahi, voy a escribir un fanfic nuevo, aun que actualizare en este. Se llamara Contigo. Es de esta misma pareja, y tambien sera ubicada luego de GT, pero tiene un toque mas personal y sera desde la perspectiva de Pan y Trunks. Tambien se veran plasmadas Bra y Goten. Besos.


End file.
